Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by TILAgal
Summary: As Midorima and Takao exact their revenge on Aomine (and an unlucky Kise), the unsuspecting two find out that revenge can be sweet even if they are the victims. (Sequel to CAAHI!)
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet, Sweet Revenge**

**A/N:** Hi, I'm back from exams with the AoKise sequel to CAAHI! This is a trial chapter so I need your opinions on it before I decide on how the story continues! So do tell me your opinions about this chapter! ^^

**Summary:** As Midorima and Takao exact their revenge on Aomine (and an unlucky Kise), the unsuspecting two find out that revenge can be sweet even if they are the victims. Sequel to CAAHI!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

At Touou

Aomine Daiki was feeling grumpy as he stood at the back of the school, waiting for the person he was supposed to meet.

This grumpiness was the result of a certain Momoi Satsuki. Damn Satsuki for being so annoying. When was she going to get the fact that he wasn't going for basketball practice anymore? Sure, she meant well, but she really needed to lay off the clinginess at times. Why, she even wanted to meet the person he was supposed to meet! She was seriously a busybody! Aomine had to resort to sneaking away from practice (which he was dragged to) when she wasn't noticing. He was to go on griping about the girl when a noise interrupted his thoughts.

He glanced up as footsteps neared him. The person he was waiting for had finally arrived. Nodding a greeting to a panting but cheerful Takao Kazunari, Aomine gestured him to a corner. As they walked to the corner, Aomine couldn't help but wonder what Takao was up to.

The black-head had texted him earlier, asking him to meet up for an important piece of news he had just received. He seemed really excited in the message, and this excitement was also present in him now; the boy was practically bounding on his feet!

_Great._ Now Aomine was really curious. This had better be good.

* * *

At Kaijou

Midorima Shintaro was almost smirking as he scoured the hallways of Kaijou for a certain blonde called Kise Ryouta. While Takao was in charge of Aomine (Midorima knew Aomine would believe Takao more than Midorima himself), Midorima tasked himself to take charge of the blonde. Of the two, Kise was more receptive to him after all and he was willing to bear the blonde in order to make his plan succeed.

He had been planning his revenge for quite a while ever since he found out the truth about the porn videos. Thankfully, Takao was willing to help him carry out his plan; it made things much easier. He smiled fondly as he recalled his boyfriend's enthusiasm in coming up with ridiculous but extremely cunning ideas. They had spent last night going over the whole process (Midorima preferred to have a schedule for his revenge, it was better that way), and they managed to finalise the whole thing in between heated kisses. Now, it was up to them to carry out their parts properly to set the plan in motion. He knew he didn't need to worry though; Takao was a reliable person when his mind was focussed on a goal.

Loud cheers and squeals of fangirls alerted him of Kise's presence and Midorima pushed into the crowd, grimacing as he was shoved by what seemed like a million of Kise's fans. He increased the volume of his voice once he saw a tuft of blonde hair sticking out:

"Kise!" Luckily, his voice was loud enough to be able to overpower the screams just by a little.

Kise's ears picked up the familiar voice and he looked up to see Midorima towering over the girls (and boys). His face lit up immediately:

"Midorimacchi! Please wait for a while. Give me ten minutes! I still have a few more autographs to sign." Kise scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.

_More like ten years_, Midorima wanted to retort but kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't do him any good to anger the fans. He nodded, exited the crowd and leaned against the wall at a corner, ignoring the stares and whispers he was receiving for holding an umbrella indoors on a bright and sunny day.

A good thirty minutes later (Midorima was getting really impatient; didn't the fans get to see Kise in school every day?), Kise stumbled out of the crowd and headed to Midorima, wobbling a little on his feet.

"Midorimacchi! What's brings you here? I'm not having a match today." Kise tilted his head as he asked his question.

Feeling a need to defend himself against the blonde's words, Midorima replied:

"What makes you think the reason for me coming to your school is to see you play? And I only came to see Kuroko play against you, and not to see you in particular. But that's not the point; I've got something more important to tell you."

"Is it boyfriend troubles? What did you do to Takaocchi?" Kise cut in, his face starting to look a little threatening. He had grown fond of the point guard after all their incidents together.

Midorima was indignant. He uncrossed his arms and protested:

"There's nothing wrong with us! And even if there is trouble, what makes you think I'm the one who's to blame? If anything, Takao- No, I'm straying from the topic. Listen, this issue concerns you."

"Eh, me?"

Kise stared at him, clearly expecting him to go on. Midorima took a deep breath. He was starting to get giddy with excitement even if he would not admit it. This was it. The beginning of his revenge. He opened his mouth to speak:

"Kise, listen carefully. This may sound hurtful, but I just found out from Takao that Aomine hates you."

* * *

Almost at the same time at Touou

Takao was fidgeting, shifting from one foot to another. He was thinking of a good way to put his idea across.

"Let's see, how shall I explain this? Er… You know when two guys like each other? As in 'like' like, not 'friend' lik-"

"I get the point, you and Midorima like each other. Okay." Aomine gave a bored yawn, and he crossed his arms in impatience. This was not what he had expected.

"Yea! Shin-chan and I love each other very much! Wait, I mean… Er, Kise… Kise..." Takao couldn't think of a nicer way to put it. So he settled for directness.

"Kise likes you."

As soon as the words were spoken, Takao fell back to gauge Aomine's reaction. Aomine was as still as a statue for the first few minutes but eventually, he regained his voice and responded with a loud:

"WHAT?!"

Takao winced. That was loud. He was glad his eardrums weren't broken from that outburst. Aomine was desperately searching his eyes for confirmation and Takao nodded solemnly. Inside his head, he was doubling over with laughter at Aomine.

Aomine on the other hand, was in a state of panic.

"This is bullshit! How can Kise like me? I'm a guy! No offense to you and Midorima but I'm a guy!" Aomine repeated the last part a few more times, as if he needed to confirm his gender.

Damn, Aomine didn't seem to be buying his words. Takao tried again:

"He told me himself! He was jealous that Shin-chan and I got together and asked me to give him advice on how to woo you."

Aomine shook his head as he tried piece together his brain which had short-circuited on hearing Takao's words. Takao gave himself a pat on his back in his mind. Shin-chan would be so proud of him!

He proceeded to the next part of the plan:

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Aomine's answer was not what he had expected:

"What to do? I'll find him and beat the gay out of him, that's what I'll do!" Aomine's face had a threatening expression, and he moved away from Takao, seeming to head off in one direction (probably to take a bus to Kise's school), but a panicked Takao held him back with all his might.

"Wait, you can't just do this! You wouldn't want to destroy your friendship right? Think before you act!"

Aomine stopped struggling and nodded. Takao had a point. _Keep calm,_ he told himself.

"What should I do?" he asked, feeling lost and a little pathetic for asking for help.

Takao smiled, Shin-chan was right in predicting that Aomine would ask him for help! His Shin-chan was smart as expected!

"Fear not! I have the perfect plan for you! I told Kise that he must judge your feelings before confessing to you so all you have to do is shun him!"

Aomine nodded his head vigorously. Takao made perfect sense. He needed to show how averse he was to Kise in order to make Kise give up on him. Kise was the kind that needed direct hints after all. But he was still a little worried:

"Won't I be hurting Kise then? Don't get me wrong, I just don't want my ex-teammate to hate me for avoiding him."

Takao grinned; things were really going according to Shin-chan's plan.

"That's why you must shun him, and yet try to maintain a balance in your friendship. At times, when you see Kise trying hard, you have to acknowledge his effort and give in a little."

Aomine nodded for the third time. After going through the pain and trouble of wooing Midorima, Takao was really experienced now. He was grateful for the advice Takao was willing to render.

"I see... But... I may need help...Concerning this... thing." Aomine gestured a little embarrassedly.

Takao leapt at the chance to involve himself.

"I'll help! You and Kise are good friends of mine now and I don't want to see your friendship crumbling because of this!"

If Aomine wasn't Aomine, he would have hugged Takao for his kindness. At least, with Takao's help, he wasn't alone in this... thing.

Alright, he could do it. Together with Takao, he would find a way to let Kise down nicely!

* * *

Back at Kaijou

Kise was wailing now.

"WHY? Why would Aominecchi hate me? What did I do, Midorimacchi?!"

Midorima cringed at the blonde's loud cries. Initially, Kise laughed it off disbelievingly as he heard the news, but Midorima was not one to give up and went on elaborating on the extent of Aomine's 'hatred' for Kise. Packed with extreme words of hatred and animosity, it had succeeded in upsetting the blonde and now, he was stuck with a hysterical and devastated Kise. Midorima cursed himself for being too extravagant in his description and tried to placate the sobbing blonde.

"Look, I know you are upset now. That's why I'm here to help you."

Kise stopped crying in shock. "That doesn't sound right! Midorimacchi isn't the kind to care about this kind of thing! You are not Midorimacchi! Midorimacchi would say something like: "It's not like I want to help or anything! It's just Asa-Oha telling me to do good deeds today!" Who are you really?! An alien?!"

Midorina felt his vein popping. He was tempted to whack Kise with his umbrella. "Firstly, I don't act like that! Secondly, why can't I be helpful when I feel like it? Thirdly, it's Oha-Asa, not Asa-Oha! And lastly, I'm me and I'm not an alien!"

Surprisingly, Kise seemed to accept his words. He fell back into crying:

"Midorimacchi... How do I make Aominecchi like me?"

Midorima inwardly sighed in relief, happy that his plan was back on the right track.

"Make your affections more pronounced. According to Takao, Aomine thinks that you give everyone better treatment than him."

Kise was surprised at this. Aomine wanted special treatment? He nodded his head in resolution. If being more affectionate to Aominecchi meant that Aominecchi would like him, then Kise would do it! He didn't want Aominecchi to hate him after all!

"I get it, Midorimacchi! I'll be really nice to Aominecchi now! Really, really, really nice! Thank you for telling me this!"

Kise looked as if the world had lightened him of some heavy burden and he tried to hug Midorima, who backed away upon seeing the oncoming hug.

Midorima decided that he had done enough. The rest of the plan would fall in place now. He nodded and got ready to leave.

"I need to leave now. Remember and take my words seriously. Goodbye." After saying goodbye to Kise, he took out his cellphone and called his boyfriend to check on his progress.

"Shin-chan, I did it! Aomine fell for it! Praise me!"

Midorima could not stop his smile from forming.

"Well done."

"Hehehe, I'm leaving Touou now; see you at your house! Love you, Shin-chan!" Takao blew a kiss into the phone.

"I love you too." Midorima replied, red tinting his cheeks evidently.

He couldn't keep his smile off his face now.

This was great. Both parties had fallen for his trick. Now, all he had to do is sit back, enjoy the show and fan the flames while he was at it.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts on the chapter? Do you like Midorima's plan for revenge? Your opinions matter! xDD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! And thank you xkaiblue for betaing! I hope I don't disappoint with the rest of the story! Please enjoy chapter 2~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

Later that day...

After finding out from Takao the ridiculous notion of Kise liking him, Aomine decided to pay the blonde a visit. Of course, he wasn't going to beat Kise up like he said before, but rather; he wanted to confirm this notion for himself. It was better to find out directly from the primary source after all. The sounding of the bus bell woke him from his reverie and indicated that he had reached his stop. He alighted from the bus and walked in the direction of Kise's house.

Spotting a convenience store down the street, Aomine decided to stop by it for a drink. All the drama was making him thirsty. The store was empty at that time so Aomine made use of the silence to collect his thoughts and at the same time, come out with a plan.

_If I ask Kise if he likes me and he says yes... I should try to discourage him... But how? Ah! I'll tell him about my bad qualities! Surely, that'll turn him off. But if he doesn't like me, then should I just laugh it off? Argh, this is so troublesome! _Damn Kise for liking him and damn Takao for telling him!

The chime of the convenience store bell alerted him of another customer. Aomine looked up and his heart almost stopped. He ducked under the shelves immediately and started advancing backwards slowly. The saying 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' was indeed true; Kise had arrived. Only, Kise wasn't a devil, just a really annoying guy. _The devil would be Aka- _Aomine cut off his train of thought. From experience, the devil could also read minds, no matter how far the person was. It was best to play safe.

He wondered if he should go up to greet the blonde or continue hiding, but he didn't have to worry, for Kise spotted him and called out his name loudly:

"Aominecchi!"

Crap. Now he had to respond. Pretending that he couldn't hear the loud outburst would make him seem either deaf or mean.

He stood up hastily and said:

"Yo!"

_Shit._ That went a little too high. Aomine forced his face into an awkward grin and stood there wondering what to do next.

* * *

Convenience store (Kise's POV)

Upon entering the store, Kise didn't sense anything amiss. Wanting to hydrate himself after a usual vigorous practice session, he went to the drinks section as usual to grab a drink but noticed some weird movement at the corner of his eye. A head of dark-blue hair greeted him as it moved around the aisles in a jerky manner. The dark-blue hair was so familiar and so recognisable that Kise couldn't stop himself from calling out to his ex-teammate. He then realised his mistake.

_Ahhhhhh! What have I done? Aominecchi hates me and I just called out to him! Surely he wants to be left alone! What should I do!? _

Kise stood really still in his mental panic.

_Ah! Remember Midorimacchi's words! Be nicer to him!_

Kise watched as Aomine stood up and "Yo!"ed him. He waited for Aomine to make his way over but the other just stood there and watched him.

_Is that wariness in his eyes? It's true that Aominecchi hates me! What should I do? I'm scared to go near him! _

Kise was starting to panic again but just like Aomine, he made no movement.

The two remained in their positions for ten minutes, just staring at each other and oblivious to the fact that they were obstructing the customers' way. A loud "Ahem" from the disapproving store clerk jolted them out of their senses, and an embarrassed Aomine decided to make the first move. Kise seemed to be frozen there anyway. He walked up to Kise and attempted to start a conversation:

"Yo, what brings you here?"

Okay, that was stupid; Kise lived in this area for goodness sake! If anything, Kise should be the one asking him that! And it seemed that Kise realised the same thing, he asked back the same question, his tone a little suspicious:

"I live here! Aominecchi, what brings _you_ here?"

Aomine did not know how to respond to this. He stared at Kise blankly. However, this stare was interpreted wrongly by the blonde.

Kise panicked again. _Look at how terrifying his glare is! _ Aominecchi was angry with him for asking such a personal question!He opened his mouth to apologise to the other when Aomine cut him off.

"Kise, do you like me?" Aomine asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kise was shocked at the abrupt question, but he knew this was his chance to shower affection on Aomine. And so he did so:

"Of course I like you, Aominecchi! Why wouldn't I? I look up to you so much!"

Kise carried on his speech, slowly getting into praising Aomine to the high heavens. Aomine, however, turned pale despite of the flattering praise.

_H-how bold!_ Kise was really open about his feelings! He was as bold as… something very bold! Aomine stood there dumbly, wondering how to react to Kise's confession.

"And that's why I like you, Aominecchi!" Kise finished his speech and looked at Aomine for his reaction. Thankfully, Aomine was able to recall Takao's advice:

_Okay, I must let him down gently…_

Aomine forced out a smile:

"That's great! I've gotta go now, bye!" and he hightailed out of the convenience store, leaving a stunned and hurt Kise.

* * *

Midorima's house

Midorima was doing his homework when his cellphone rang. Shoving Takao's head off his lap (earning a playful whack from Takao for his insolence), he reached for his phone and answered:

"Hello, Mido-" he was cut off by Kise.

"Midorimacchiiiiiii! Aominecchi ran away when I praised him! Is it so unbearable for him to hear me talk? I was just trying to be nice to him! Midorimacchiiiiiii, what should I dooooo?"

Glancing down at Takao, who had placed his head back in his lap again, Midorima nodded to confirm the caller's identity. Takao smirked. Midorima took a deep breath as he ran through the words he was going to say:

"Kise, I think this situation calls for desperate measures. Aomine's hatred for you is stronger than I thought. You need to make him really like you. You need to show some intense feelings of 'like' for Aomine before you can overpower his hatred. Think about it, what does Aomine like? Perhaps you can do something along those lines. I hope that'll help you. I've got to go now, there's a lot of homework for me to do. Goodbye." With that, Midorima cut the call. He did not intend to spend hours hearing Kise's whining.

"Shin-chan, you're such a naughty boy~" Takao drawled as he looked up into Midorima's pleased face.

"It's all part of the plan. You had some ideas too so I'm not the only naughty one." Midorima ran his hand through Takao's hair as he said this.

"Will Kise really do something like that? Something along those lines… Whatever you can think of, it's embarrassing isn't it? It's worse than the bunny suit, in my opinion." Takao blushed and Midorima smirked as the memories of both suits came back to them.

"All the members of the Generation of Miracles know what Aomine likes after basketball. I don't think Kise is that dumb to not know. But his interpretation of it is what worries me, not that I'm worried, of course. And the bunny suit looks great on you, so there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Takao blushed harder but smiled at the same time. "That's what makes your revenge satisfying right? I wish I could see Aomine's expression when Kise does whatever things he's gonna do! I pity Kise though; he was genuinely nice when he was helping me. I really don't want him to end up hurt. And you're such a pervert!" Takao looked at Midorima meaningfully, while prodding the other's cheek.

Midorima stroked Takao's head reassuringly. "Don't worry; I'll make sure things won't go overboard."

"Ahhhhh, I can't stand it! Shin-chan is being as manly as usual!" Takao cooed as he cuddled into Midorima's arms.

The two lovebirds continued their lovey doveyness into the night, but meanwhile...

* * *

On the bus home (Aomine's POV)

As Aomine sat on the bus and stared out of the window, he recalled what had happened earlier.

_Shit, that was embarrassing._ He ran out of the store like a coward. And Aomine Daiki was no coward! Kise was probably laughing at him for acting like such a loony. Images of a laughing Kise calling him 'loony!' and 'coward!' came to his mind and he shook his head repeatedly to rid himself of the thoughts.

Just like what Takao had told him to do, he had meant to let Kise down gently. Kise would understand, and all would be fine. But his recent actions had screwed that up. He mentally slapped himself for ruining his perfect opportunity.

Letting down Kise was proving to be harder than he had thought... Initially, he wanted to rely on Takao as little as possible. It was embarrassing after all, to rely on others on this kind of issues but from how things were going; perhaps he really needed the additional help he could get.

* * *

On the way home (Kise's POV)

Kise got right to thinking as soon as he ended the call.

_I know! Aominecchi likes basketball! I'll challenge him to an one-on-one!_

Images of Aomine playing basketball with Kise were conjured up in Kise's mind:

"_Aominecchi! Over hereeee!" Kise waved at Aomine as he ran forward in an attempt to steal the ball._

"_Yes, Kise! Let me pass the ball to you!" Aomine had a giant smile on his face and he pranced over to Kise to toss the ball to him._

"_Ahahahahahahahaha~" Kise and Aomine both laughed together as they continued passing the ball to each other, the two hoops on the court forgotten, making one wonder what exactly were they playing. _

"_Kise! I like you very much! Thank you for playing basketball with me!" Aomine cheered as he hugged Kise in gratefulness. Kise hugged him back tightly._

_The two of them spun around in joy and love as they clung onto each other._

_Ahahahahahahahahaha~ _Kise thought his idea was rather brilliant even if Aominecchi seemed a little weird in his imagination. He was about to pick up his phone and dial Aomine but his logical side took over:

_But challenging him to a one-on-one isn't any different from the usual... I need to give Aominecchi something really special and different! What else? Eh... Aominecchi likes Kurokocchi... But I can't give Kurokocchi as a present! Kagamicchi will kill me! And there'll be lawsuits!_

Again, Kise's wonderful and vibrant imagination came up with another scenario:

"_Aominecchi! Here's a present for you!" Kise dragged the giant pink box towards Aomine. _

_A curious Aominecchi opened the box and gasped in surprise, shock and joy:_

"_It's Tetsu! I love this present very much! Thank you, Kise! You are my bestest friend ever!" Aominecchi pulled out an irritated-looking Kurokocchi (wrapped in a bright red ribbon from head to toe), out of the box and hugged his 'present' tightly._

_Kise smiled in elation upon seeing and hearing Aomine's delight._

"_Hug me, Aominecchi!" Kise opened his arms wide towards Aominecchi._

_The next moment, he found himself in court with Akashicchi as the judge. Kagamicchi was accusing him of kidnapping Kurokocchi. Akashicchi pointed his scissors at him and said solemnly:_

"_Ryouta, I hereby sentence you to death for kidnapping Tetsuya. Run 19873833382828 laps around Seirin High; your sentence starts now!"_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Kise jolted himself out of his imagination and almost wept a little._ I don't want to run 19873833382828 laps! _Thankfully, he didn't carry out this idea yet, he soothed himself.

_So Kurokocchi as a present is rejected! Moving on... Aominecchi likes..._

_Boobs._

Kise turned an embarrassing shade of red. Was this what Midorimacchi meant? It seemed pretty clear from the previous (and disastrous) incident that Aominecchi's idea of bonding was... _Ahhh... Should I watch porn with him? Ahhhhhhh it's so embarrassing!_

But it was necessary for Aominecchi to like him better...

_Is there any other way?_

The idea came in a flash. Well, it wasn't his own, rather it was inspired by Takao and it could be considered random, embarrassing and crazy, and yet, Kise thought it would work.

_I'll do it! It shouldn't be too embarrassing for me; I'm a model after all! I do lots of weird things all the time! Like that duck costume but that's not the point now! First, I'll need help..._ Midorimacchi wouldn't be able to help him in that at all.

A determined Kise was unstoppable. He picked up his cellphone and dialled a number he haven't called for quite a while.

As the call connected, Kise took a deep breath:

"Hello? Momoicchi? I need you help for something..."

* * *

**A/N:** Can anyone guess what Kise is going to do? xD Those who read CAAHI can probably get a rough idea of what's going to happen LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

At Momoi's house

It was a Saturday when Kise went over to Momoi's house. Having explained his idea to Momoi over the phone, Kise had eventually roped in the pink-head into helping him. Well, it was more like she had volunteered to do it, and Kise accepted the much-needed help gratefully. Momoi was really enthusiastic about helping him 'reconcile with Dai-chan' and had promised to do her best to help him in whatever she could do.

So they got to work. Kise was busied with trying on outfit after outfit, with each piece of clothing being constantly rejected by Momoi. But after fifty-two dresses, skirts and the like, they finally decided on a suitable one for Kise to wear. Momoi then worked her magic for another hour, fussing over every little detail. Heaps and heaps of make-up were piled on Kise's face and despite being used to wearing make-up, Kise was overwhelmed by the extremely thick layers Momoi was spreading on his face.

The hard part was the waxing though; despite Kise's protests that waxing would make him less of a man, Momoi insisted that he must well go all the way if he wanted to dress and look the part. Kise's howls of pain and sobbing did not deter the pink-head from violently ripping out his hair.

By the time Momoi was finished, Kise was a sobbing mess, his tears leaving a giant puddle on the floor. He made up his mind to never underestimate females and their high tolerance towards pain. Momoi merely smiled in excitement over her handiwork."Ki-chan, you look too fabulous! I'm so proud of myself! Dai-chan would love it for sure! Uwah, so pretty!"

Kise couldn't really hear her with the hair strands covering his ears, but he guessed that he looked pretty good. And of course he would, he was a model after all! Momoi brought a mirror to him to show him the results of the makeover, and Kise was very pleased.

_Damn, I look so hot! w_as the first thing that ran through his mind upon seeing himself in the mirror.

And if one could not guess what Kise was doing by now; he was dressing up as a girl. Yes, he was cross-dressing. Cross-dressing as a busty girl, of course, since that was what Aominecchi liked. He'll do something about the boobs later. Maybe stuff socks in there or something. Just for Aominecchi's sake. Aominecchi had better appreciate his efforts in forging a friendship with him.

And so they were done. Kise, all dolled up and looking as hot as a babe (minus the boobs), was prepared to present himself to Aominecchi in order to get the boy to like him."Momoicchi, do you think Aominecchi really will like it? I'm still a little worried though... What if he is disgusted with this? What if he thinks I'm a pervert?" Kise was starting to regret his 'brilliant' decision to crossdress and turned his head towards Momoi in expectation of her answer.

Momoi froze. She seemed to have realised something and was contemplating on her reply. Kise wasn't sure but he thought that her expression looked rather conflicted. She opened her mouth to answer him:**"**Ki-chan, if Dai-chan says anything hurtful, do not take it to heart okay? Some people may not be accustomed to cross-dressing after all..." Kise nodded his head as he shrugged on his coat:

**"**I guess we'll have to see how it goes then! Ah, I do hope Aominecchi will like it! Even I like myself!" Kise's face lit up at his own words.

_I guess it'll be fine; Ki-chan's optimism will help him…_

As Kise prepared to leave the house, Momoi slipped something into his hand. The sudden movement made him look down. It was a small brown package, just the size of his palm. He looked back at Momoi in confusion.

"Good luck, Ki-chan! Dai-chan should be sleeping at the rooftop as usual. And use that when things get nasty." Momoi gestured to the paper bag and winked at him, a slight blush adorning her was really vague. But Kise was not one to worry about such things so he shrugged it off and grinned at Momoi:

"Thanks, Momoicchi! I'll do my best!"

He missed the sly smile on Momoi's face as he walked away from the house. Momoi watched as Kise's back disappeared down the corner before she took out her phone and dialled a certain someone.

* * *

"Midorin, I did what you told me to do already. He's leaving for school now; Dai-chan has remedial classes today."

Midorima's voice was smug as he replied:

"Good. Now, we just have to wait for Kise to do his part. Thank you, Momoi."

Momoi smiled:"Don't worry about it, I want to see Ki-chan and Dai-chan get together too! Based on Ki-chan's and Dai-chan's characters, I can predict that your plan is really going to be successful. I never knew you were so thoughtful, Midorin! To want to give Ki-chan and Dai-chan happiness."

"Of course, I am not a mean person after all." Momoi heard a loud snicker which was followed by a whacking sound from the phone.

_Is there someone there with Midorin?_

"Midorin, you okay? I heard a loud sound there." she inquired a little worriedly.

There was a short silence before Midorima replied in a satisfied tone:"I was just giving someone what he deserved." This resulted in loud whining from the phone. Momoi then understood.

"Is that your boyfriend, Midorin? I didn't believe when Dai-chan told me you had one but I guess I was wrong. I want to meet him! Can I?"

Another pause of silence. Midorima was probably thinking of an excuse to reject her. Momoi sulked a little as she waited for his reply."Okay, but on one condition."

_Eh? He's okay with it? Midorin sure has changed!_

"What is it!?" she questioned a little too excited, her curiosity regarding Midorima's boyfriend now aroused.

"... It's nothing much, just what you do everyday, actually..."

Momoi was sure that Midorima would not request anything insensible. So she agreed.

The request was simple, and fairly easy too:

"Watch over Aomine and continue to help me in my plan."

Momoi smiled again:

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Really short chapter with nothing much here but the next one will be up soon! It's crossdressing Kise and Aomine's showdown! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

At Touou (Aomine's POV)

Aomine yawned for the hundred and twentieth time that morning. Remedial class was so boring that he even had to resort to counting his yawns to keep himself awake. He silently cursed the teacher for being an old bore and headed to his usual spot, the rooftop, for his nap.

As he walked down the hallway towards the stairs, a blushing Sakurai Ryou popped out in front of him unexpectedly and stuttered nervously:

"I'm s-sorry for bothering you Aomine-san, but a really c-cute girl was looking for you."

Ryou's face was a great shade of red, and he looked as if he was hyperventilating and could drop dead any moment. _The girl must be really cute to shake Ryou up like this._ Aomine gave him an interested look:

"Cute girl? Where? Is she big?" He spread his arms wide, made an obscene grabbing motion and grinned when Ryou's blush deepened furiously and he shook his head madly.

"I told her you'll be at the rooftop! I'm sorry for not bringing her to you!" Ryou shouted rather frantically. Aomine smirked:

"Perfect, just where I was going. I'll go check her out now. Bye."

He continued his walking to the rooftop, waving his hand at a relieved Ryou.

_Cute girl huh..._

Ryou better be telling the truth, or he get it for raising his expectations.

Aomine yawned again as he he climbed up the stairs. It wasn't rare to have girls asking him out, and he always rejected them knowing that they only wanted him for his looks. Once they found out about his basketball obsession, which he prioritised over the girls he dated, they dumped him as fast as they would dump garbage. He didn't really care though, those girls were the kind who always got around from guy to guy and he never liked any of them anyway. He was satisfied with Horikita Mai and his right hand. It meant that he was free from pregnancy cases too.

Reaching the rooftop, Aomine swung the door open and stepped into the sunlight. He groaned and shied his eyes from the glare of the sun. As his vision cleared, a wonderful sight was the first thing presented to his dark-blue eyes:

The back view of a girl (she was rather tall for a girl) with long flowing blonde hair which fluttered in the wind just like a kite, greeted him. Aomine let his eyes travel up and down the girl's body, which was hugged by a flowery pink dress which trailed to the ground. _So Ryou wouldn't get it after all._ He whistled softly as he admired the blonde's butt which was framed by the dress, giving it a nice roundness to it. It seemed to call out to him and Aomine felt an irrational urge to grab them.

And so he did.

Striding forward, he reached his hand out, grabbed the butt and gave it a tight squeeze. The babe let out an unladylike (more manly than anything) yelp and swivelled on her red heels angrily. Her furious eyes seemed to be boring holes into Aomine but Aomine paid no attention to the irate girl. Instead, his attention was focussed on the girl's _very_ humongous assets. If Aomine thought the girl's ass was the most amazing thing in the world, then he was wrong, for her boobs were _better_. Big and firm and round, they were practically sticking out of her body. They were so heavy that the babe had to cross her arms on order to support them. Aomine swore he drooled a little. His eyes then travelled to the girl's face.

Her eyes had such defiance and were so big; they looked as if they would pop out of their sockets. And yet, Aomine liked it, for such anger and feistiness made her look even hotter. He also ignored the niggling thought in his mind telling him that the girl looked _reaallly _familiar.

He was about to do something rather uncharacteristic of him, to grab the babe and kiss the anger out of her at that very moment, but the babe chose the wrong time to open her mouth:

"Aominecchi! What do you think you are doing? Grabbing my butt like that!?"

Aomine froze upon hearing the girl's words, and he stopped his advance towards the girl. Unfortunately, in his momentum, he lost his balance and crashed head-first into the ground, his arms flailing helplessly as he went down.

Still reeling from the shock, Aomine stayed on the ground for a moment, his mind attempting to process what had just happened. He had probably imagined it, but he was sure the girl sounded like Kise. Hell, she even called him the way Kise did!

In his state of shock, he failed to notice the girl's panic and only snapped out of it when he was whacked repeatedly on the head. He sprang up to his feet immediately, attempting to hide his embarrassment with a few fake coughs.

After a few rounds of fake-coughing, he finally looked at the girl's face. And he ended up leaping back in another bout of shock.

That was Kise's face on a girl's body alright... With boobs and the hair and everything. Something was seriously wrong here. He must be in one of his crazy dreams about Kise right now, only this time; this dream was really and extremely weird. Why on earth would he dream about Kise turning into a girl? And he was checking him out too!

_Bad Daiki, bad bad Daiki! Wake up from this terrible nightmare!_

Aomine started slapping himself, alarming the slightly concerned Kise. He attempted to stop him.

Grabbing Aomine's arm tightly, Kise cried out:

"Aominecchi! Stop stop! What are you doing?"

Shit, girl Kise sounded so real, and she even felt real! Aomine's slapping grew more frantic; and he started slapping himself faster.

_BEGONE, GIRL KISE! GO BACK TO DREAMLAND!_

Kise was now terrified for Aomine; the ace of Touou looked constipated and crazy with his self-slapping. He tried to stop him again:

"Aominecchi! Stop this right now! I don't know what you are doing but stop it right now! HELP! SOMEBODY! AOMINECCHI'S GONE CRAZY!" Kise, at a total loss for what to do, started calling for help.

The brown package, shaken by the haphazard motions of the two boys, fell out of Kise's pocket and landed on the ground. Kise looked at it and all of a sudden, inspiration struck him.

_This is what Momoicchi meant by 'things get nasty"! Well done, Momoicchi! You expected this and wanted me to give Aominecchi his medicine!_

Kise released Aomine's arm and bent down, picking up the package and ripping it open.

The thing that slid out of the package was not what he envisioned.

_C-condoms?! Aominecchi's medicine is condoms?! _Kise felt embarrassed, confused and slightly scandalised. He picked up the square packet and waved it in front of Aomine's face trepidly. Unfortunately, it had an adverse effect.

_SHE HAS CONDOMS WITH HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT?!_

Aomine started clutching his head and pulling his hair out at this unexpected development.

_THIS IS KISE YOU ARE DREAMING OF! HELLO, AOMINE DAIKI? KISE RYOUTA? WHO IS A GUY IN REALITY? G. U. Y?_

Kise waved the packet back and forth, unaware of Aomine's internal screaming.

After what seemed like forever, Aomine eventually gave up on chasing 'girl Kise' away from his mind and stopped, panting a little from his violent movements before.

Kise let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness! The medicine worked!_

"Aominecchi! You were scaring me just now! What were you doing? You never told me anything about your disease!"

Aomine then realised that 'girl Kise' was not a figment of his imagination, but just a crossdressing Kise who had a condom with him for some weird reason. Which was even weirder (and terrifying), in his opinion. He turned red on remembering his freak-out a few minutes before.

"K-Kise! What the hell are you doing in _that_?" He pointed his finger rudely at the blonde. Kise beamed:

"Don't you think I look pretty? Do you like me, Aominecchi? I wore this just for you!" He twirled around for a greater effect, struggling to hold his gigantic 'boobs' up in the process. Aomine was disturbed but strangely excited at such a sight. He ignored the excited part though; it was probably from the heat of his freak-out session and the sight of those large knockers.

"Y-y... I mean NO! IT'S HIDEOUS! ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS!" Aomine shouted out the last part to emphasise his 'disgust' at such a thing, but at the sight of Kise's teary eyes, he relented immediately:

"I was kidding! It's good, okay? Don't cry!" Aomine panicked a little, fearing an onslaught of tears from the blonde.

Kise cheered up at his words, his forlorn expression disappearing instantly.

"Aominecchi!" He ran forward in an attempt to hug Aomine, but failed because of his 'assets' gettng into the way. Aomine was glad for that though, he didn't want to be glomped by a crossdressing Kise.

"Aominecchi, do you like me?" Kise repeated his previous question, fluttering his eyes dramatically at Aomine in an attempt to attract him.

Aomine felt faint. Here, was Kise crossdressing and trying to woo him and he didn't know whether to be mean or nice to the blonde. On one hand, expressing his extreme disgust would deter Kise's wooing attempts. On the other hand, it looked as if the blonde had spent a lot of effort in crossdressing, with his sweat pouring down his face like a waterfall and his pitiful attempts to support his fake boobs. His long debate ended and the soft side of Aomine gave in. He decided to acknowledge Kise's efforts:

"Er... Yea... I guess I do?"

Kise felt ecstatic at these words:

"That's great! Aominecchi, I like you too! I'm so happy!" Kise's joy was overflowing and infecting Aomine as well, and he couldn't stop a small smile from forming too. He was about to indulge himself in the moment but the ring of the school bell cut his thoughts off:

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN GGGGGG!

Aomine snapped out of his daydream:

"OH CRAP! I'M LATE FOR CLASS. SEE YOU!" and he took off at the speed of light.

Kise didn't mind his departure though, he was currently replaying Aomine's words in his head and celebrating his success.

_Ahahaha, Aominecchi likes me! He likes me!_

He took out his phone and called Momoi to tell her the good news.

"Momoicchi! Aominecchi said he likes me! My plan was successful, Momoicchi!"

Momoi's enthusiasm seemed to mirror his own and the two chatted animatedly for a while more before Kise dialled Midorima.

"Good job. Asking Momoi was a smart move. But don't think this is the end, you'll still have to work hard to maintain this friendship." came the curt reply. Static crackled noisily as Midorima let out an undignified yelp over the phone and a new voice took over:

"Kiseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Takao cheered. Kise grinned and replied:

"Takaocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Aominecchi likes me! He said so himself after I crossdressed for him!"

"Well done, Kise! I knew you could do it! I'm sure you looked very pretty! Ahaha Aomine would be a fool not to like you!"

Kise's heart swelled at Takao's praise. Takaocchi was such a nice person!

"But... Do you have any ideas on how to sustain your relationship?" Takao enquired, his ulterior motives unknown to Kise.

"Eh... Not yet... But I'll think of some! Any advice, Takaocchi?"

The silence on the other end went on for a while, and when Takao's voice returned to the phone, he seemed as if he was hiding his giggles.

"Kise, do you remember the help you offered to me when I was chasing Shin-chan?"

"Eh? Help? You mean...The Guide?"

"Yes! That's the one! It was pretty effective for me! I got Shin-chan jealous and all! Why don't you use it on Aomine?" Takao's voice sounded triumphant as a loud grumbling noise sounded in the background over the phone.

"Eh? But that's only for wooing your crush! Not for friends!" Kise pointed out.

The phone was taken over again, this time, by Midorima.

"Did you forget what I said to you before? Aomine's hatred for you runs very deep. You'll need a power as strong as the level of wooing to make him like you."

Kise nodded as Midorima's words came back to him.

"Yes, that makes sense. Okay, I shall use the Guide on Aominecchi! Thank you Midorimacchi! Help me thank Takaocchi too! I'll go read the Guide now. See you, Midorimacchi!" He hung up.

* * *

On the other end of the phone (Midorima's POV)

Takao broke out into loud guffaws and he clutched his stomach in pain. Midorima merely let out a small chuckle. Kise was really gullible at times! While part of him felt sorry for the innocent blonde, another felt that the blonde deserved it for being annoying most of the time.

Takao collapsed on his legs and heaved noisily, his laughter gradually subsiding.

"Shin-channnnnnn, this is too precious! Kise actually went to crossdress! Aomine must be really terrified by now! Ahhhh, I wanted to see his reaction! Don't you, Shin-chan? Things are going really well!"

Midorima's tone was confident as he worked out the next part of his plan:

"Of course. And things are definitely going to get better."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi, I would like to apologise for not replying the reviews (/bows). School's really busy these days and I don't think it'll cease till the end of November TT I'll still be updating though and I'll try my best to reply so once again I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

Flirting for Dummies Tip #5

_5. Use a sexy voice on your crush and watch him fall for you instantly! This works best if you speak into their ears!_

Kise closed the Guide and took a deep breath. He never thought he would have to refer to the Guide again but unforeseen circumstances had called for it. He didn't quite believe Aominecchi when he had declared that the Guide as useless. Kise thought that he could prove Aomimecchi wrong by making the boy like him using the Guide's tips. He had already planned to use two of his old-time favourites, tips 5 and 7. They had always worked for him when he tried them out on girls. And the tips had worked for Takaocchi too (Takaocchi did tell him about how he had managed to get Midorimacchi jealous). Surely Aominecchi was no different from from the rest!

"Alright, let's do this! One sexy voice coming right up!" Kise exclaimed as he faced the mirror. He was going to practise very hard indeed!

* * *

The morning after...

"Aominecchi... Do you like me?" Kise purred in a sultry manner as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror while applying his moisturiser. He thought his voice sounded really sexy; after practising the many different sounds he could make last night, he had decided on the one he thought was perfect. He even put in effort in making his breathing sound good! Aominecchi would have to like him even more after this! On thinking that, Kise grew even more excited about his plan. He dressed up for school quickly, and skipped towards Kaijou, already looking forward to using his 'new' voice on the others.

* * *

At Kaijou...

"AHHHHHHHHH, KISEEEEEEE-KUN! YOUR VOICE IS EVEN MORE SEXY TODAY! I LOVE YOU, KISE-KUN!"

Such shouts and squeals could be heard throughout the school as the fangirls (and boys) swooned over their idol's 'super sexy' voice. Kise stood at the center of the crowd, enjoying the attention he got for looking and speaking sexy. It looked like he had gained additional fans too. The crowd seemed to have multiplied to twice the size today.

_Ahahahaha! Everyone loves my voice! Aominecchi will defnitely react the same way!_

Upon thinking this, Kise smile widened as he continued to wave to his fans.

The Guide was such a reliable tool! If Aominecchi didn't like him better after this, then Kise would be worried for the guy's sanity.

And so, throughout the whole day, the entire school population was treated to the sexiness that was Kise's voice (not that they minded, of course).

* * *

Later that day at Touou Academy...

A worn-out Kise could be seen walking into the entrance of Touou. He was really tired from using his sexy voice all day. His throat was parched and he thought he sounded a little hoarse by the time school had ended. Fortunately, he was still able to speak sexily and he was glad that he still had some voice left for Aominecchi.

He climbed up the steps into the school's main building. Momoicchi told him that Aominecchi's extra lessons were ending soon and Kise wanted to catch the boy before he went home.

Wandering around the hallways and earning a few squeals from the students, Kise did what a popular model like himself would do; he smiled his signature smile, lighting up the entire hallway with its brightness. His fans were blinded by such illumination that they had to shield their eyes from the intense glare. Kise didn't seem to notice though, and he continued walking around in search of Aomine's classroom.

After asking around (in his sexy voice) and rendering the students breathless, Kise had managed to reach the classroom just in time to catch Aomine walking out.

An "Aominecchhh-" was all Kise was able to croak out before he rasped and clutched his throat in pain. Aomine noticed the grasping Kise and (even though he was disturbed at how Kise kept showing up at his school) threw a look of concern at him.

"Kise... Are you okay?"

"Aooo-" Kise couldn't get the rest of the words out. He fumbled for his water bottle in his bag and gulped its contents down.

_Ahhh, that was refreshing... But it still really hurts!_ Kise's eyes were tearing up as each attempt to speak ended with something that resembled a half-dying donkey's bray.

_Noooo I can't attract Aominecchi while sounding like a dead horse!_

He was broken from his thoughts with a packet of strawberry lozenges being waved in front of his face. Aomine was trying to look as nonchalant as he could as he muttered:

"Satsuki gave them to me this morning. You were lucky, I guess. Have some."

Kise grabbed the packet from Aomine gratefully and popped two of the lozenges into his mouth. The cooling sensation was pleasing, and he was thanking Momoicchi profusely in his head now that he couldn't speak.

The lozenges weren't much help for his voice though... Kise was still robbed of the ability to speak and he pointed a finger at his throat to indicate this to Aomine.

Aomine sighed, and to Kise's surprise, grabbed his hand and guided him out of school. He seemed to already have an intended destination, for his footsteps were determined and focussed as he brought Kise out of school. Kise, feeling miserable and confused, let himself be dragged along by the other down the street.

They reached a convenience store, where Aomine took him straight to the drinks section. A sense of deja vu washed over the blonde, as he watched Aomine flick his eyes over the wide array of drinks before selecting a red bottle from the fridge. Aomine then walked to the cashier, paid for his drink and exited the convenience store.

Once they were a few metres away from the store, Aomine stopped in his tracked and turned to face the blonde.

"Here."

Aomine held the drink out to Kise, who blinked at him in surprise.

"W-ah." was all Kise managed to say as he continued staring at the bottle as if it might bite him if he took it.

"It's honey-lemon. Good for your throat. Drink it." Aomine was starting to get a little impatient (and embarrassed) and he pushed the bottle into Kise's hands.

"Ngh." Kise nodded his head vigorously to show his thanks before he opened the bottle to take a sip. The feeling of the drinking washing down his throat was pleasing, and he let out a contented "Ah".

"Take care of yourself, okay? You obviously came here for something but since your voice is like this," Aomine gestured to Kise's throat, "I guess you'll have to come on another day." He scratched his head as he spoke.

The silence between them was a little off-putting, so Aomine decided to end the one-sided conversation.

"So I'll be going now. See you next time, I guess."

Kise could only offer an "Ah." as Aomine waved goodbye at him and started walking off. He stared at Aomine's retreating back and glanced down at the bottle in his hands.

He couldn't stop the blush on his face from forming.

* * *

Aomine's POV

Aomine sneaked a look back at Kise as he walked down the streets. The blonde was already heading to the bus stop to take the bus home.

It was nerve-wrecking and yet nice to see Kise coming all the way here to woo him for the past few days. The image of the blonde when he was crossdressing was still fresh in his mind, and he thought he was rather strange for finding the blonde's crossdressing a little (okay, really) hot. He had put it off as his hormones being crazy that day but looking at the recent happenings as a whole, he might have to relook at his feelings towards Kise.

He had nothing against the blonde for being gay; he did act very gay when it came to Tetsu. That was also why he was shocked when he found out that Kise liked him, if anything, Tetsu should be the one Kise liked instead. And if Kise being gay for him meant that he would be affected, then this matter was very serious. Aomine saw Kise as a friend and thought that Kise saw him the same way too, but now, he did not know what to think when it came to the blonde.

_Arghhhhh why did things have to get so complicated?!_

Feeling the need for somene to talk too, Aomine dialled the only person he knew he could talk to. He started speaking once the call connected.

"Takao."

"Owah, Aomine! I didn't think you would call!" Takao's wonder was evident over the phone and Aomine was slightly irritated at that. He was starting to regret calling the boy in the first place but he was in desperate need of some advice.

"Takao, can we talk?"

The solemn tone of his voice made Takao serious.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** For some reason, a large part of chapter 5 was cut out when I posted it so I decided to leave that part out! It doesn't affect the story much so it's okay! I'll try to incorporate it in the later parts of the story if I can!

And so there's another chapter here because I'll be gone for a while! Not sure when the next chapter will be up but rest assured that I won't give this up ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

Kise's room

Kise blushed as he fingered the bottle Aomine had bought him a few days ago. He had emptied it of its contents that day, but was feeling sentimental enough to keep the bottle. It was one of the rare times Aominecchi had shown him concern after all.

He had been doing the same actions every day after he reached him. Pick up the bottle, observe the bottle, twirl the bottle between his fingers, and toss the bottle up and down before repeating the whole process over and over again.

He didn't understand the weird feeling he was left with when Aominecchi passed him the bottle. It was a prickling, and yet pleasant feeling tugging at his heart which Kise had written off as the honey-lemon's cooling effect but it had persisted over the past few days, and Kise was starting to think that this was no simple after-effect of the drink.

Because of the strange sensations he was feeling, Kise had put off his plans to make Aominecchi like him so that he could recover. And he did recover, for he was feeling a little better now and was ready to continue his plan.

_Okay, enough lazing around, time to get to work!_

He grabbed the Guide from his bag and flipped to the familiar pages of Tip 7.

Flirting for Dummies Tip # 7

_7. A constant presence around your crush will keep your crush on his toes! So hurry up and stick with him 24/7!_

Now that was hard to pull off, given that Aominechi lived miles away from him. Tip 7 was going to be almost impossible to use unless he stayed over at Aominecchi's house, but then going to school would become another problem for Kise.

He was going to have to brainstorm some ideas up to make Tip 7 a success. Tapping his chin and scrunching up his forehead in deep concentration, Kise buried himself in his thoughts.

The beep of his phone signalled to him of an incoming message. Flipping his phone open, he began reading:

_From: Kurokocchi!  
Subject: Hello._

_Kise-kun, would you like to go to the amusement park with me?_

_-End Text-_

The fact that Kurokocchi had texted him made Kise surprised. The additional fact that Kurokocchi wanted to go to the amusement park with him made Kise extremely surprised. In Kise's mind, he was squealing like a rabid fangirl and he started jumping up and down in his room joyfully.

_Kurokocchi! You want to go out with me! I-I'm so touched..._

Hands trembling so vigorously until he almost dropped the phone, Kise replied:

_To: Kurokocchi!  
Subject: KUROKOCCHI!_

_YES YES YES YES YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!_

_-End Text-_

Kise's tears were streaming down his face and he wiped them hastily when he received Kuroko's reply:

_From: Kurokocchi!  
Subject: Okay._

_We'll meet at 10AM at XXX Theme Park on Saturday._

_-End Text-_

After reading the text, Kise let out a shout of delight:

"YEEEESSSSS!"

A date with Kurokocchi! It was his dream come true! Kise didn't know why Kurokochi was suddenly willing to go out with him but he was absolutely not letting this opportunity slip pass!

Prancing around the room like a madman, Kise decided started planning for the date.

_Ahhhh what should I wear? A suit? Oh! And I have to buy flowers too! A big bouquet of roses! Red roses! And I also have to give Kurokocchi my latest poster!_

Rummaging through his cupboard, Kise pulled out several suits in various shades of colour. Who knew the stifling suits he had to wear for boring functions would come in handy one day? Kise was now grateful he had a few on hand. He began trying out the suits.

The phone beeped again and Kise ran forward to grab his phone, eager to read the message.

_From: Kurokocchi!  
Subject: No._

_Kise-kun, please remember that we are going to an amusement park so please do not wear a suit. I rather not have a bouquet too._

_-End Text-_

Kise's shoulders drooped as Kuroko effectively destroyed his plans with a single text message. But he perked up again.

_It's okay! Kurokocchi just wants me to feel comfortable on our date! I still can think of other ways to impress him!_

With that, Kise's enthusiasm was revived and he continued his plan-making.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I did it, Akashi-kun." a certain boy with light-blue hair murmured into the phone.

The satisfied voice of the feared ex-captain of Teiko was unmistakeable:

"Good job, Tetsuya."

* * *

The next day at Touou...

"Dai-chan! It's free tickets! Why not? Come on, it'll be fun! It's good to stay away from basketball for a while!" Momoi whacked Aomine on the head irritably.

"Noooo, I want to sleep at home. It's finally a Saturday I don't have lessons on! Don't bother me, Satsuki!"

Momoi sighed and she turned away to call someone. Aomine took this as the end of the conversation and started walking off.

"Wait, Dai-chan! Akashi-kun wants to say something to you."

Aomune lifted an eyebrow. Akashi? He took the phone gingerly from Momoi and answered:

"Hello?"

"Daiki, go to the amusement park. It's an order. Goodbye."

The line was cut off as Akashi hung up. Aomine spluttered and glared at the phone in his hand before shifting his glare to Momoi. The pink-head had the gall to smile at him innocently and say:

"Don't be late."

Damn that Satsuki! It looks like he would be going to the amusement park after all.

Unknown to the two victims of Midorima's revenge, a larger conspiracy was waiting for them at the theme park.

* * *

Saturday, XXX Theme Park...

Kise stood in front of the park gates waiting for Kuroko to show up. He had decided to drop the suit idea and go for his best casual wear instead. Topped with a brown hat, black vest and orange jacket which made him stick out like an orange among apples, Kise soon held the stares of the many girls at the park.

"Eh, isn't that Kise Ryouta?"

"The famous model?"

"He's so hot!"

Comments and whispers of this sort circulated around the oblivious blonde who was scanning the entire entrance of the park for his Kurokocchi.

"Eh... Is Kurokocchi late?" He was about to dial the boy when a soft voice suddenly popped out:

"Kise-kun."

"AHHHHHHH!" Kise shrieked and jumped back, earning a few giggles from the crowd.

Kuroko Tetsuya stared up at him with his wide, blank eyes.

"Kurokocchi! You scared me! And you are late!" Kise wagged his finger disapprovingly at the blue-head.

"I was not late. You just didn't notice me for the past ten minutes." Kuroko pointed out.

Feeling embarrassed, Kise attempted to change the subject:

"Okay, let's go, Kurokocchi!" He grabbed Kuroko's hand and moved to the ticketing counter but the blue-head did not budge.

"The others aren't here yet." Kuroko said this nonchalantly and Kise swore he saw a smirk on the boy's face before it disappeared into his usual blank stare.

"The others?!" Kise's jaw dropped wide open until his shiny white teeth could be seen. Kuroko had to step away from the intense sparkles as he replied:

"Yes, the others."

"W-who? Isn't this a date between the two of us?" Kise seriously felt like crying on that very spot. He had been tricked! And he had spent the whole night planning for his reactions to possible romantic scenarios that might happen. Like the haunted house scenario. Or the ferris wheel one. But all these were once again crushed by the sly Kurokocchi!

_Kurokocchi… You are so cunning…_

Kuroko ignored the blonde's question and Kise sobbed a little. This time, the blue-head looked around the park for their company. The crowd was getting larger as the time passed. Soon, they were unable to see past the sea of heads that formed around them.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND THEM, KUROKOCCHI? AND WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kise hollered over the noise the crowd was making. He couldn't even see the shorter boy anymore, as he was swallowed up by the sea.

"Ah. Aka-chin, Kise-chin's there~"

"Lead the way, Atsushi."

Kise froze at the sound of the familiar voice, the name it had mentioned and the other voice which had replied. A huge shadow was cast over him as the crowd was slowly parted by the towering giant making his way through.

Kise gulped. His suspicions were right. In front of him stood Akashi Seijuurou and Murasakibara Atushi, the last two people he'll expect Kuroko to invite to go together to an amusement park.

Akashi looked at the giant clock at the ticket gate and crossed his arms.

"I'll consider them late if they do not reach in 10 seconds."

_There's more coming?!_ Kise was screaming internally again.

The other three gulped and all of them were secretly glad that they were early. The silent countdown began.

_10..._

No one showed up yet.

_9..._

The crowd was starting to dissipate.

_8..._

"WE ARE HERE!"

The lovebirds of the century, Midorima and Takao appeared, their hands still clasped around each other as they panted like dying dogs from running from the car park where their cart was parked.

"Kise! Akashi!" Takaocchi exclaimed and waved wildly at them.

Kise grinned at the couple. Takaocchi was here too! At least he had someone to rely on!

"Five," Akashi intoned as he nodded in acknowledgement at the pair.

_Wait, there's more?! Just how many people did Kurokocchi invite?! Did Kurokocchi even invite them in the first place?__ Is this all part of Akashi__cchi's plan to do something?!_

"Four."

"Kuroko!" Kise's eyes widened. Even Kagamicchi was here?!

The red-head jogged up to Kuroko and apologised to him for being late, effectively taking up his position beside the boy.

"Two."

_Wait, all of the members of the Generation of Miracles are here except_...

"Akashi-kun! Sorry, we are late! Dai-chan overslept!"

Kise's heart sped up and he glanced up to find himself staring into the blue eyes of Aomine Daiki who looked coughed and looked away.

_A-Aominecchi?! I'm not prepared for this!_

Kise was starting to hyperventilate at the sight of the boy.

_Tip 7 tip 7 tip 7!_

It looked like this was how he was going to use tip 7 after all.

"We shall go in now," Akashi took charge of the situation as usual.

The rest of the group nodded, unwilling to go against the red-head.

Looking around at the mini-mob he was now a part of, Kise nodded to himself and clenched his fist tightly.

_Okay, here goes nothing! Tip 7 into action right now! Wish me luck!_

As the group walked into the park, all of them, save the two victims and Kagami, got ready for the next part of the plan.

"Kagami-kun."

Kuroko grasped Kagami's hand and stared right into the taller one's eyes, making him fidget slightly.

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, stick to me and listen to what I say, okay?"

The red-head returned the intense stare Kuroko was shooting him. This seemed pretty serious.

Gripping the blue-head's hand firmly, Kagami nodded:

"I got it."

Kuroko seemed satisfied:

"Then let the plan begin."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy with school TT And I finally managed to complete this chapter OTL

The front portion is a part of missing part in chapter 5 so I'm just gonna stick it in here :P

And sorry to say that the next chapter won't be posted as fast as usual because I've just started it -.-''

But do continue looking forward to the rest of the chapters ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 7:

Aomine's phone conversation with Takao...

"Takao... I... I don't know what to do right now..." Aomine trailed off as he ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of what to say next.

Takao's tone was sympathetic:

"I see..." There was silence for a while. "Have you thought over your feelings for Kise?"

"That's the problem, I just don't know what to feel, how to feel, and I'm just feeling lost..."

"..."

"Takao, what should I do? You should know right? How did you figure out that you liked Midorima?"

Takao thought for a while before he replied:

"I don't know if this will apply to you but you know... I've been with Shin-chan all this time and doing everything with him... I think... It's the little things you do together... Basketball, homework, hanging out and stuff. I guess it was gradual; I liked doing those things with Shin-chan and just being together. Then one day, I was at his house doing homework as usual and I was thinking: Hey, I like Shin-chan and I want Shin-chan to like me back too. Then the chasing began."

Takao took a deep breath before he continued; his tone grew softer, and fonder:

"Hehe, looking back, it's been ages ago since I first realised I like Shin-chan. But this is just my own experience. So I guess you'll just have to ask yourself what you really feel. Eh... Do you mind spending time with Kise? Can you see yourself being with him?"

Aomine was unable to answer; his mind was a whirlwind right now.

"Aomine, if you are not disgusted by the fact that Kise likes you, why not try things out with him? But... If you really dislike the notion of being gay..." Takao trailed off this time.

"Then reject him."

Aomine was startled by the firm words. Takao continued:

"Reject him, don't be soft and give in to him. Kise will only be led on if you continue pacifying him and when he finally finds out that you never had an interest in him at all, his feelings will be crushed."

Takao could tell that Kise did like Aomine a little, even if the blonde himself was unaware of it. And if Shin-chan's revenge continued with the oblivious Aomine, the one suffering in the end would be Kise.

Aomine's tone was quiet as he replied:

"I understand."

Unwilling to let the gloomy mood go on, Takao decided to liven the atmosphere.

"Okay! Don't brood too much on it! Think about it carefully, okay? Don't rush into things without using your head."

Aomine smiled:

"Thank you, Takao. You've been a great help."

"No problem! Haha, I've to go, Shin-chan's waiting for me. I'll see you then!"

_Click_

Aomine ran his fingers through his hair once more.

_Reject him, huh..._

* * *

At XXX Theme Park...

"Uwah! I want to go on the roller coaster!" Kise yelled as he ran into the park.

Several members of the group rolled their eyes at the 'child' of their group.

"Let's go, Kurokocchi, Takaocchi, everyone! Aominecchi, we should on everything together!" Kise reached out and grabbed Aomine's hand, causing quite a stir among the group, most particularly Kagami.

"W-What are you doing?"  
"W-What! They are together?"  
"Uwahh, okay!"

Aomine, Kagami and Takao all exclaimed out in response to the blonde's actions. The first two were ignored as the group witnessed in amusement an upbeat Kise started dragging the reluctant Aomine to the queue, with Takao running to join him.

Midorima felt like face-palming as he watched his boyfriend get caught up in the excitement of the moment. What was Takao thinking?! This wasn't part of the plan! He strode forward, grabbed Takao by the scruff of his collar, and pulled him back to his side.

"Have you forgotten what to do?" Midorima hissed at his boyfriend who was trying to wriggle himself free.

"But Shin-chan! It's an amusement park! You can't just be all stiff and serious when you are supposed to have fun!" Takao complained as Midorima's grip on him tightened.

"Kise, wait. See what Akashi says first." Midorima called out, anxious for his plan to begin. And Kise obeyed, of course, since it concerned Akashi.

The group thus swivelled their heads to where the undisputed 'leader' of the group was standing, only to find that their 'leader' had unfortunately disappeared, along with a certain purple-headed snack monster.

Midorima felt like dying. They had only spent a few minutes in the theme park and he was beginning to suspect that his plan was going to fail this time. He took out his cellphone.

"Akashi, where are you? Don't you remember the plan?"

"Aka-chin's busy right now~ He has no time to play with you, Mido-chin~ We are eating candy floss!" Murasakibara emphasised the last part loudly, and Midorima winced at the sudden increase in volume.

_Keep calm and don't explode..._ He told himself that as he took a few deep breaths. Takao was still struggling against him in an attempt to run back to Kise (and no, Midorima was not jealous at all).

The voice on the phone changed:

"Shintaro, your plan will have to wait. Atsushi is feeling hungry. Goodbye."

"W-Wai-" Midorima protested but got cut off.

He sighed and kept his phone, looking at the rest of the group who were standing around doing nothing while waiting for him.

"I guess it's goodbye for now, Midorima-kun. Kagami-kun and I will be going off then." Kuroko had his usual vanishing smirk on his face as he started walking off with Kagami in tow.

"This is unfortunate… And I thought the plan would be fun... I'll leave you all then, wouldn't want to be a gooseberry to you lovebirds! And from observing your interactions just now, your boyfriend is perfect for you, Midorin!" Momoi gently patted Midorima on the back before she left them as well.

"B-But... My plan..."

Midorima was slightly foaming at the mouth as he watched all his supposed 'partners-in-crime' leave. Takao stifled a giggle as he reached out and wiped the foam away with a tissue.

"Ahaha, looks like Destiny wants you to have fun!" This earned him a glare from the green-head.

"And it looks like it's the four of us again! We haven't been hanging out lately so this is the perfect bonding time so let's go on the roller coaster!" Kise cheered and started to head to the roller coaster again.

"W-Wait, why must I go with you? I wanted to go with Tetsu!" Aomine protested as he shook his hand free from Kise's. He was wary of spending time with the blonde after his conversation with Takao.

"And be their gooseberry? What would you do if they began making out in the Tunnel of Love or something? Join them?" Takao nudged him cheekily and Aomine turned red as certain images which must not be mentioned came to his mind. Meanwhile, Kise was doing his best imitation of a kicked puppy, letting tears fill his eyes to make Aomine feel guilty.

_A constant presence is key so Aominecchi has to stay with me no matter what._

The horrid images of a threesome with the Seirin couple coupled with Kise's ultimate move persuaded Aomine immediately.

"Fine, you win." Aomine relented grudgingly and Kise and Takao high-fived each other.

Midorima, who was observing the situation, was also not pleased. Pulling Takao away from the other two, he mumbled:

"If we are not going to carry out the plan, then I don't see the point in following them. We can just explore the park together, the two of us."

It was as if Midorima had used his lucky item (which was an archery set), and shot an arrow straight into Takao's maiden heart.

As much as Takao was tempted to shout yes and ditch the other couple (because Shin-chan wanted some alone time with him), he had a feeling he shouldn't. Plus the troubled expression on Aomine's face made him pity the boy. So with the determination of ten thousand elephants, he said:

"Shin-channn, I want to go with them! I know you want some lovey dovey time alone but we have that all the time so this time, let's go with them? Pleaseee? Oh! And you can try to implement your plan too!" The ever-effective puppy eyes were activated, and Midorima found himself being sucked in by the beguiling eyes of his boyfriend.

_Must. Not. Give. In._

He gave in:

"Okay."

"Good! So let's partyyy!" Takao and Kise both dragged their respective companions to the queue for the roller coaster.

* * *

On the roller coaster...

"So, Aominecchi, are you afraid?" Kise attempted to make casual conversation to take his mind off the fact that he himself was scared.

The pair was seated at the very front of the roller coaster, simply because Midorima refused to take the front and dragged Takao to the middle instead.

Aomine looked affronted:

"Why would I be scared? It's just a roller coaster."

The coaster jolted a little, and started moving along the track. As it climbed up the slope, Kise was still talking:

"Aominecchi, if you are scared, it's okay to scream. I'll scream with you." Beads of sweat were running down Kise's face, as the roller coaster reached the peak of the track.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" Kise shut his eyes in preparation for the drop and screamed like a banshee.

When he felt no heart-dropping sensation after a while, he opened his eyes.

Aomine was giving him a disturbed look, with his right eyebrow lifted really high.

Kise looked behind him and saw that there was no drop, only a gentle descend down the track. The judging faces of the other riders made him blush and he whipped his head back to face the front. However, the slight glimpse of his very recognisable face caused a few murmurs among those who knew him:

"Isn't that Kise Ryouta?"

"The famous model?"

"He's so hot!"

"He's such a joker! Did you hear that scream?"

Kise cringed at the last comment and he looked back, waved at the riders timidly and chuckled nervously:

"Hi?"

This earned the blonde a few screams of delight from the riders, causing a bored Aomine to roll his eyes. Then he smirked as he noticed something.

"Hey, Kise."

"Hmm?" Kise asked as he turned back to face the front.

"Drop."

"Hu- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!?"

Kise barely had time to register Aomine's words as the roller coaster went down an extremely steep and high drop.

"AOMINECCHIIIII DON'T BE SCAREDDDDDDDDDDDDDD AND WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMINGGGGGGGGGGGG!?" Kise shrieked as he latched himself to Aomine's right arm, his tears and saliva flying off in many different directions, some landing on Aomine's face.

A disgusted Aomine spluttered and shouted back:

"Keep the noise, tears and spit to yourself, idiot! This is so disgusting!"

He shook Kise off, wiped his face furiously and attempted to return whatever germs Kise had spread to him by rubbing his hands on Kise's sleeve.'

Thankfully, the ride was over in a flash.

Kise scrambled out of the coaster immediately, his jelly legs giving way and he collapsed onto Aomine.

"Oi, Kise! You're heavy!" Aomine complained as he was thrown off balance by Kise's weight, which was unexpectedly heavy for a model.

"I… Can't… Take… This…" Kise gasped out as he continued to cling onto Aomine for support.

The pair made it out of the loading area and walked to a nearby bench. Takao and Midorima soon joined them, and Aomine noticed that Midorima was a little green in the face, which made the green-head look even more like an alien. He snickered.

Kise was laid on the bench while the others stood around him, feeling concerned for the blonde who looked as white as a ghost. The blonde covered his eyes with his arm and groaned a few times.

"Idiot, if you were scared of roller coasters, why suggest going on them in the first place?" Aomine snorted and pushed Kise's legs aside to sit beside him.

There was no reply from the blonde, so the trio continued staring at him while he took deep gulps of air. Takao's phone beeped and he left to take a phone call.

"THAT WAS FUNNNNNNNNN!"

Kise leapt up from his position all of a sudden, knocking a shocked Aomine off the bench and causing the boy to cry out in anger and pain.

The trio (Takao had finished answering the phone), stared in wonder at Kise, who was excitedly pumping his fist in the air, a great change from his previous pitiable behaviour and begrudgingly applauded him for such an amazing rebound.

Aomine and Midorima sighed simultaneously:

"He's weird."

"As much as I hate to agree with you of all people, I do."

Takao was simply amused at that the two finally agreed on something for once. Grabbing Kise's hands, Takao asked:

"So, how about the Haunted House next?"

* * *

**A/N:** This is a reply to **the emperor**:

Firstly, I got to thank you for taking the time to write such a long review; I got quite a shock when I saw it OAO

Haha I'm very glad that you enjoy my stories ^^ I know that there's plenty of room for improvements and I'm working on it as I write. I do worry about the characterisation of the characters so knowing that I didn't make them too ooc makes me happy!

And you'll probably have read this chapter already, the plan isn't going to come to fruition after all but I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint :P As for the rest of the date, you'll see in future chapters~

Once again, thank you for reviewing ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** In celebration of CAAHI reaching 100+ favs, here is an extra long chapter for you guys ^^ Haha it could have been longer but then it would be realllllly long :P And so the next chapter will be the final instalment of the theme park section! Please enjoy this chapter~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 8:

At the bench area...

"Great! Let's go!" Kise began heading in the direction of the Haunted House but was suddenly pulled back by Aomine.

"Are you sure you want to go? Won't you be afraid of the ghosts? I heard that this park's Haunted House is _really_ scary." Aomine emphasized the 'scary' very urgently as he said this.

His face was one of extreme neutrality (or so he had hoped), but the others could still see the look of utter fear in his eyes as he furtively glanced back and forth the park.

Kise understood.

"Don't worry, Aominecchi! It's okay to be scared! I'll protect you! And Midorimacchi has a weapon so we are going to be safe! Here, you can hold my hand if you want to!" Kise extended his hand out to the boy as a gesture of kindness but was immediately rejected. This, however, did not hinder Kise from reaching out and grabbing the boy's hand, and dragging him towards the direction of the Haunted House.

"I'm not scared! Who's scared of a few fake ghosts? I was just worried for you, since you couldn't take the roller coaster." Aomine objected while struggling against Kise's grip as subtly as possible.

This caused a knowing smirk to appear on Kise's face.

"I'm sure Aominecchi isn't scared of things like ghosts. And like you said, they're all fake anyway."

"Of course I'm not afraid! Who do you think I am? Wait… Were you being sarcastic?"

Aomine stopped in mid-sentence and thought back on Kise's words, trying to figure out if the blonde was truly praising him or not. This time, the entire trio sighed.

"Aomine's dense at times…"

"Hehe, he's a tsun at heart! Just like you, Midorimacchi!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Chill, Shin-chan."

Midorima huffed in his anger but calmed down at Takao's words:

"Let's just go."

This was answered with two enthusiastic "Okay!"s and one loud grumble from the trio.

* * *

At the Haunted House…

"It's so dark in here!"

"Of course, it is, you moron! It's a haunted house!" Aomine threw an irritated glare at Kise despite his fear, and continued gripping the back of Kise's shirt tightly.

"Ahhh, Shin-chan, protect me from the evil ghosts!" Takao faked a look of horror and seized Midorima's arm as they continued walking down the lane. Aomine rolled his eyes at them while Kise added in:

"And I'll protect you, Aominecchi!"

Aomine was about to point out that he did not need any form of protection at all, much less from Kise, but noticed a white figure floating around in the distance. He suppressed a shiver.

This did not go unnoticed by Kise, who reached out and shifted Aomine's hand from his shirt to his own hand. Aomine glanced at their hands in slight surprise and looked at the smiling Kise, before looking away uncomfortably.

Behind them, Takao was muffling his giggles as he watched the two's awkward behaviour around each other.

"Shin-chan, do you think they make a great couple?" Takao reached up and whispered the words into Midorima's ears, not wanting the two in front to hear him.

"… I guess they sort of do…" Midorima admitted reluctantly as he observed Aomine inch closer to Kise as a zombie jumped out at him. The two were practically squishing each other, as Aomine clung tight to Kise and refused to release his hand.

"Say, Shin-chan, what if they fell for each other?" Takao turned his gaze to Midorima in complete solemnness, and even if they could barely make out each other, Midorima knew that Takao's grave tone meant that things were serious business.

"Don't be silly, you know that it'll take a miracle for them to coincidentally be gay and like each other.

"Didn't it happen to us?" Takao pointed out, ignoring the crazed shouts Aomine was emitting and the amused laughter of Kise that followed.

"…"

Midorima understood what Takao was trying to say without him pointing it out explicitly.

"You think they have a chance to like each other."

Takao snorted, his hand curling tighter around Midorima's arm:

"I don't just think, I _know_."

Midorima decided not to argue with his boyfriend when he was feeling such confidence.

"So you want to get them together."

Takao nodded.

"…"

Midorima did not know what to make of his boyfriend's suggestion. He turned to face the path they were trodding on.

"Eh?"

The couple in front of them was gone.

Takao smiled.

* * *

At the Haunted House (Kise's and Aomine's POV)

"Hey…" Aomine's voice was small as he and Kise walked along the dimly-lit path of the haunted house.

"Yes, Aominecchi?" Kise smiled at Aomine, who shifted uneasily as he glanced behind him again.

"Those two idiotic lovebirds… They're gone… You don't think… A ghost… Got them?"

Kise's obstreperous guffaws resounded throughout the area as he held his stomach in pain from his laughter. Aomine hated how worried he sounded, but continued staring at Kise for his input. One must not underestimate the ghosts after all.

"Aominecchi! Didn't you just say that the ghosts here were fake? There's no way Midorimacchi and Takaocchi will get captured by anything here!" Kise's laughter continued, and he almost sank down to his knees.

Embarrassed, Aomine landed a punch on Kise's head:

"Stop laughing! I'm being serious here! Don't underestimate the supernatural!" he demanded as he tried to lift Kise up from the ground.

"I'm sure they just got caught up with their things… You know what I mean." Kise replied as he was hoisted up by an unconvinced Aomine.

"That's sick." Who would get all fired up in a haunted house? With all the ghosts watching and stuff… He wouldn't, that was for sure.

Kise let out a soft laugh as he pulled Aomine further down the path.

"Come on; let's just get out of here."

"You scared?" Aomine challenged, while secretly hoping that Kise was scared as well.

Kise laughed again:

"Hardly. I was just looking out for you." This earned him a glare from Aomine.

The pair continued down the path, with Aomine glancing at everything warily.

"Aomine-kunnnnnn…"

Aomine halted in his footsteps.

"W-What, Kise?"

"Huh?" Kise looked confused, and he stopped in his track as well.

"Aomine-kunnnnnn…"

"Did you hear that?" Aomine whispered to Kise. "It's calling me..."

"Eh, what's calling you?" Kise asked. He didn't hear anything at all.

"Aomine-kunnnnnn…"

A pair of light-blue eyes blinked right in front of Aomine's face.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! THE GHOST!_

Somehow, Aomine couldn't put his finger on why the ghost looked familiar but he didn't dwell on the issue; his life mattered first!

"IT'S THE GHOST! HURRY UP AND RUN!" Aomine screeched and dashed down the path, dragging Kise along with him.

"Wait, Aominecchi, it's onl-"

"SHUT UP KISE, I'M SAVING OUR LIVES HERE!" Aomine cut him off and the pair continued racing throughout the path until they burst into the light.

* * *

Back in the Haunted House…

"That was brilliant, Kuroko! Did you see Aomine's face?! It was priceless!" Kagami choked on his laughter as images of Aomine's terrified face replayed in his mind over and over again.

"I am afraid I don't understand what you are saying, Kagami-kun. I was merely calling out to Aomine-kun when I saw him." Kuroko had the expression of an innocent angel as he spoke. It seemed as if a halo was floating above his head along with a heavenly choir singing in the background. This, however, did not fool Kagami for once.

Slapping Kuroko on the back to show his appreciation, Kagami grinned at the shorter boy and the pair walked out of the haunted house towards the two who had exited before them.

Aomine was still tired from the frantic running, and Kise was no better, his hands rested on his knees as he panted heavily.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted the two as he and Kagami stopped directly in front of the bench the couple was resting on.

"You… Tetsu… It was you, wasn't it? How could you scare me like that?! I almost had a heart attack!"

Aomine glared at Kuroko who returned the fierce glare with an expressionless stare of his own.

"I didn't scare you; I've been standing there for ten minutes. It's not my fault if you still can't notice me after such a long time." Kuroko stated as the staring showdown continued. Aomine then felt guilty upon hearing the boy's words.

"I'm sorry, I should have noticed you." He averted his eyes as he apologized in a small voice.

"I was kidding."

"WHAT?! TETSU! YOU!" Aomine roared as he moved forward to grab the boy's shirt, bringing the boy closer to his face. Kagami stepped forward to stop him, but was shoved back by the irate boy.

"Let go of Kuroko now, Ahomine!" Kagami advanced threateningly towards Aomine again; his anger clearly growing with every passing second of Aomine holding Kuroko.

Aomine refused to budge. His grip on Kuroko's shirt tightened and he brought Kuroko even closer to his face. "What if I don't want to, Bakagami?"

It looked as though a fight was going to occur unless something interrupted them.

That something was Midorima and Takao emerging from the darkness of the Haunted House and moving quickly to separate the two boys. Kise was extremely relieved for their interruption and shot Takao a grateful glance to indicate so.

"Let's not fight, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi!" Kise darted his eyes around his surroundings, trying to find something to distract the two boys with. "Oh look! It's an arcade! They have those basketball game thingies right? Let's go and play!"

Both basketball idiots perked up at the mention of their favourite sport and Aomine released Kuroko immediately.

"Okay." The words of the two idiots echoed each other, and they started glaring at each other again.

"Don't copy me, BAKAgami!"

"You were the one copying me, AHOmine!"

It was such a pathetic sight that Kise sighed and ignored the two, diverting his attention to the rest instead.

"So how about it? We can all enjoy playing!"

On getting the agreement of the others, Kise made for the arcade, with Midorima, Takao and Kuroko tagging along. The quarrelling couple was left behind, both oblivious to the fact that they were now alone.

In the arcade...

Settling themselves into one of the basketball game booths, Kise and Kuroko waited for Midorima and Takao to exchange their money for the game tokens.

Kise glanced at Kuroko at the corner of his eye, and looked away when Kuroko noticed.

"What is it, Kise-kun?"

"N-Nothing! Ehehe… Just wondering… Are you and Kagamicchi… Together?" The cautious tone Kise used did not escape the ever-perceptive Kuroko.

"If you are wondering about Kagami-kun and me, yes, we are together. In fact, we just had a wonderful time together in the Tunnel of Love." Kuroko replied tonelessly.

Kise wasn't sure if he wanted to hear that last detail. The last thing he wanted was for images of Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi making out in the Tunnel of Love. Luckily for him, Kuroko changed the subject.

"So you and Aomine-kun are together." Kuroko stated more than asked.

Kise almost fell out of his seat upon hearing this shocking statement.

"W-Where did you get that idea f-from? M-Me and A-Aominecchi?! We are just very close friends! At least, I think we have become close friends…" he squeaked, his voice unusually high-pitched, and blushed furiously.

There was no reply from Kuroko. The shorter boy seemed to be in deep thought as he stared into blank space. Waving his hand several times in front of him did nothing either, so Kise returned to simply staring at Midorima and Takao queuing at the token counter.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The boisterous cheering of the crowd attracted the attention of Momoi as she wandered around the park in search of interesting things to do.

_I wonder what's happening?_

Momoi had decided to be a little nosy and pushed her through, only to find two idiots standing by the bench, engrossed in their little world of insulting.

The argument, which was more name-calling then anything, was then interrupted by her.

"Dai-chan? Kagamin? What are you guys doing?"

Unknown to the two, said mini-crowd had gathered around them to watch the two battle verbally, and Momoi's voice had shaken them out of their argument.

"Wahh! Where did the others go?" Kagami was starting to feel embarrassed with all the crowd's attention on him.

"BAKAGAMI! It's your fault we lost track of them!" Aomine complained and crossed his arms in anger.

It looked as if the two were about to begin arguing again, so Momoi decided to prevent that. Dragging both guys by their arms, Momoi led them to the arcade, hoping to take their minds off arguing with basketball.

* * *

Back to the others…

Midorima was scoring like crazy, breaking the top score with his shots entering the hoop every single time. The high arc of the ball, had gained him an audience as well, and the crowd stood in awe at the graceful shots the green-head executed. Takao was feeling really proud of his boyfriend as he watched him execute one perfect shot after another.

"No fair, Midorimachi! You shouldn't be allowed to play!"

Kise was not faring badly as well, and he was almost on par with Midorima's score. Kuroko, on the other hand, was scoring terribly.

"Ahaha Kurokocchi! Look at me throw!" Kise called out to Kuroko, trying to show off to the boy.

Kuroko looked a little irritated, which was quite significant considering his usual composed manner.

"Kise-kun, the machine is spoilt. The hoop keeps moving, making me miss."

_What a bad excuse! _were the thoughts of everyone as they heard Kuroko's attempt make himself feel better.

"Kuroko! Let me help! Owaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

_CRASH!_

The eyes of the crowd widened as they witnessed Kagami jumping onto the machine to dunk a basketball into the hoop. The hoop broke from the tremendous force and the machine started blaring loudly, signaling an error.

"Eh?" Kagami was confused as he stared at the hoop in his hand.

"Kagami-kun, you are paying for that."

"I-I'm sorry! I'll pay for it." Kagami apologized immediately upon seeing Kuroko's faint glare. The boy nodded, and Kagami sighed in relief; it meant that Kuroko had accepted his apology.

* * *

Kise's POV

"Hey, you are doing it too slowly." A deep voice breathed into Kise's ear and he leapt in shock from the ticklish feeling it evoked. Two arms were braced on his sides and a warm body surrounded him from behind.

Kise felt horribly embarrassed from the close contact, but he remained in his position in case Aominecchi got angry.

_Ahhhh… So close… Uwah… So embarrassing…_ Kise resisted the urge to hide his red face in his palms.

"A-Aominecchi! W-What-"

"Let me do it." The gruff voice of Aominecchi was so cocky and confident, making Kise compelled to give in to the demanding boy.

Each brush of skin against skin left a heated trail in his path, and Kise was soon squirming under the tanned boy's body every time the boy reached out to throw the ball to secure points.

Aomine seemed unaware of the effect his presence was having on him, and Kise was happy about that. He didn't want to get teased by the boy for having such strange feelings.

By the end of the game, Kise swore he would never let Aomine help him with arcade games again. The feelings he had experienced were too intense (although enjoyable) to bear.

Aomine ripped the tickets they had earned from the machine and pulled him to the token counter. The person in charge of the counter cheerfully told him that the number of tickets they had earned were enough for the biggest prize. Aomine nodded and looked at Kise.

"Pick one."

Kise thought he had heard wrongly.

"Eh?"

Aomine sighed.

"Pick one. Treat it as a gift for staying with me in the Haunted House." Aomine grimaced as memories of the previous incident came back to him.

"Ehhh, thank you, Aominecchi!" Kise couldn't stop himself, he jumped on Aomine and hugged him.

"I want this!" Kise pointed to the thing that caught his attention: a bright yellow gigantic stuffed bear. The assistant brought it down for him.

The bear was bigger than expected now that Kise had it in his arms. It covered his face as he hoisted it up, and Kise snuggled into the comfort the bear provided.

"It's so soft! Aominecchi! Feel it!" He held the bear out to the other. Aomine was hesitant at first, but eventually, he reached and petted the furry head of the bear.

"Wah, Kise! That's really big! And I thought Shintaro was big!" Takao appeared with a giant stuffed carrot in his arms.

"Shintaro?" Kise and Aomine looked at the carrot and understood. Their laughter did not escape Midorima's attention.

"Shut up, Takao named it."

"Ahhh, I shall name him too then!" Kise stretched his arms out and looked at the bear, his mind running through possible names for it.

"Hmmm… How about Ao-chan? After Aominecchi!"

"That's very original."

Midorima's sarcasm was lost on Kise.

"I know right? What do you think, Aominecchi?" Kise hugged the bear which was now named Ao-chan.

"S-Suit yourself..." Aomine turned a little red and he walked back towards the basketball machine.

"Ahaha, Ao-channnnn, I love you! You love me too right?" Kise gushed and nuzzled against the bear. Takao grinned:

"And I love Shintaro!"

A fleeting look of jealousy came over Midorima's face, and he grabbed Shintaro from Takao.

"Let me hold it for you."

"Aww, is Shin-chan jealous of Shintaro?" Takao teased as he poked Midorima's cheek. "Don't worry, I won't cheat on you."

"O-Of course I'm not jealous! I'm just helping you carry it! You seemed to be struggling with it! You should be thanking me instead!" Midorima protested and he strode off towards the basketball machine as well.

Kise and Takao exchanged glances.

"He's jealous, alright."

* * *

A few hours later…

After regrouping with the others (with the exception of Akashi and Murasakibara), the group continued to enjoy their day at the theme park.

Time was approaching closing hours in two hours' time, and the group's final ride was decided by Akashi.

_Rinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg _Midorima's phone rang. It was Akashi.

"Shintaro, I want you all to meet Atsushi and I at the Log Flume now. This will be our last ride." Midorima got cut off for the second time that day.

Sighing, Midorima looked at the others:

"He wants us to go on the Log Flume."

And so the group headed to the Log Flume as dictated by their 'leader', to meet with the remaining members of their group.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! I had an exam going on! Now, I'm back to writing but unfortunately, I'm still busy so the updates still won't be as fast as before ;_; I'm so sorry guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 9:

At the Log Flume...

Upon reaching the Log Flume, Kise spotted the red-head and his companion immediately.

"Over here! Akashicchi, Murasakibaracchi!" He waved to the pair standing near the entrance. Upon the group's arrival, Akashi scanned his eyes over the group before smirking at Kise and Aomine.

_Damnit, what's he thinking?_

Somehow, Aomine had the feeling that Akashi knew something he didn't. And he was sure he wouldn't want to know, whatever that thing was.

The others did not seem to notice anything different from Akashi's behaviour though, or they did not let it show. So Aomine remaned silent as well.

"Akashi! Did you have a fun time? We didn't manage to go on all the rides but yeah, I think we all enjoyed it!" Takao directed his question to the red-head, whose neutral expression morphed into a triumphant one.

"Of course, we managed to go on all the rides, Kazunari. It was an enjoyable experience."

"Eh? Where did you find the time to do so? The queues were so long!" Takao expressed his wonder, but his question was ignored by the red-head who had other things in mind.

"Let's go. Atsushi." Akashi turned and waited for Murasakibara, who nodded and began parting the crowd as he headed to the front of the queue. Loud grumbling ensued from the already impatient crowd.

"Oi, brats! Wait for your turn!"

"Rude kids..."

"Just look at their hair! It's a rainbow! What hooligans!"

Akashi did not even spare them a glance; he and Murasakibara continued moving to the front, with the rest of the group tagging along timidly in embarrassment.

"Silence."

The loud and authoritative tone of Akashi was as effective as usual. The noise of the crowd waned immediately.

The group sweatdropped. To think Akashi would use his commanding presence for something like this as well! But again, they did not dare to question him, so they continued following the pair in front.

Akashi walked right up to the attendant, stared at him straight in the eye, and demanded:

"We will go first."

The attendant nodded meekly, his body cowering a little. Ushering the entire group into the boats, he started the ride.

The group was split into two boats, and the seating was unsurprising as usual; Akashi with Murasakibara in the front, Momoi, Kuroko and a slightly unhappy Kagami wedged together in the back of the first boat. The second boat held Kise and Aomine in the front, and Midorima and Takao in the back.

True to his character of always being prepared, Midorima took out a poncho and draped it over him, Takao and Shintaro. This led to Kise realising something terrible.

"Aominecchi! What if Ao-chan gets wet? Quick! Take off your shirt so I can cover him with it!" Kise leaned over to Aomine and lifted his shirt a little before the boy pulled back with 'zone-like' speed.

"Why me?! It's just a bear! Use your own shirt if you really want to!" He moved to yank off Kise's shirt instead but his hands were deftly stopped by Kise.

"Aominecchiiii, I catch colds easily! I don't want to fall sick just because of this ride! And you won Ao-chan, so you have responsibility over him too!" Kise argued back, and jabbed his finger into Aomine's chest while he was at it.

"You two are noisy. Daiki, be a man and give Ao-chan your shirt." Akashi's voice was carried over from the other boat, and Aomine ripped his shirt off and tossed it to a grinning Kise, his disatisfaction clearly evident.

_It's just a bear damnit!_

He was regretting giving the bear to Kise now. He wondered if it was too late to take it back. Hell, even giving it to Bakagami would be better! At least, that idiot wouldn't demand for his shirt to 'protect' the damned thing!

Kise was cooing happily to the bear as if it was his precious baby:

"Ao-chan, you won't get wet now! Aominecchi was so kind to lend you his shirt. Ahhh, he's like your protective papa! Thank papa, Ao-chan!"

Aomine thus began his wild thoughts again:

_W-What!? P-Papa? Wait, if I am the papa, then Kise is the mama?_

A weird image of a pregnant Kise waddling around in a flowery maternity dress emerged in his imagination. This soon shifted to something rather disturbing:

_"Aominecchi! Look! It's our son, Ao-chan! Isn't he cute? Call your papa, Ao-chan!" Kise beamed proudly as he held out a yellow bundle towards Aomine._

_Aomine knew that any child of his would be either handsome or pretty, or both. So he looked into the bundle, expecting to see a wonderful sight of extreme prettiness but instead, got the shock of his life._

_The baby in the bundle was bloody, big and wasn't even human._

_A-A bear?! Kise gave birth to a bear?! I knew he wasn't human!_

_The blood-stained bear rotated his head towards Aomine and grinned creepily:_

_"Pa...Pa..."_

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!_

"Papa! Papa!"

Vigorous shaking caused Aomine to jolt up from his seat, and he almost fell out of the rocking boat. Kise's anxiety was evident as he peered at him from behind Ao-chan.

"Papa, what's wrong? Do you hate me?" Kise put on some poor nasal imitation of a cute voice, causing Takao to burst out in laughter and Midorima to be stone-faced as usual.

"That's terrible, Kise! You sound like an old witch! You should sound like this!" Takao held Shintaro up and asked Midorima: "Papa Shin-chan, do you love me?" in a voice that could barely pass as cute either. Aomine groaned.

There was no response from Midorima, who gave the 'I'm judging you' look at his boyfriend. Takao poked him in the ribs and Midorima doubled-over before croaking out:

"Yes, I love Shintaro."

A satisfied Takao nodded in approval at his boyfriend and kissed him lightly on the cheek:

"I'm glad! And Shintaro is glad too!"

Kise winced. That looked like it hurt a lot. He pitied Midorimacchi. Sort of.

"So Aomine, your turn! Kise, ask him again!"

Kise wanted to laugh at Aomine's exasperated expression. He controlled his giggles and moved Ao-chan's head up and down:

"Papa, do you love me?"

Aomine looked at his son. Wait no, the bear. He looked back at Kise's expectant face and Takao's glare as the boy made slicing motions at his throat. As his last resort, he looked at Midorima and silently pleaded with the green-head for help.

Midorima shrugged; his eyes seemed to tell him:

_I did it, so you have to do it too._

Aomine glared at him, making sure his appreciation towards the green-head was expressed clearly.

He cleared his throat:

"Yes, I love Ao-chan."

Kise squealed and Takao nodded in satisfaction. Midorima shot him a smirk in which he returned with a glare. The atmosphere was cheerful; all four of them were enjoying themselves even if they would not admit it.

The sudden drop was really sudden.

Fooling around in the boat had made the quartet lose track of the ride. As the boat glided down the drop, Kise was shrieking like how he did on the roller coaster, his ear-piercing shriek made Aomine wince and cover his ears. Takao was yelling more in excitement than in fear and Midorima was staying very still with his eyes shut very tightly and his face scrunching up into a tortured expression.

_Splash!_

The boat hit the waters and drenched everyone in the boat. Even the poncho offered no protection to the couple sitting in the back.

Takao was laughing and cheering while Midorima looked disturbed for being soaked. The sound of teeth chattering from Aomine's side made him turn over to Kise. Looking at the dishevelled and shivering blonde made the shirtless Aomine feel even colder and he himself shivered a little.

The boat reached the station and the group clambered out, all of them trembling from the cold, with the exception of a dry Akashi.

The water probably didn't dare to touch him or something. Aomine let out a short bark of laughter at his thoughts but stopped when Akashi looked at him.

"Aww, Shintaro's wet!" Takao complained and he started squeezing the carrot like how one would wring wet clothes dry. Kise was doing the same to Ao-chan without much success.

"I guess that's it, then. It's getting late. We should be going now." Midorima said and he reached for Takao's hand.

"Eh, so fast? We should at least eat dinner before we go!" Kise interjected. The ever-hungry Murasakibara lit up at the mention of food. He tugged Akashi's sleeve:

"Aka-chin, I want to eat dinner!" Midorima frowned. He knew what was coming.

"We will all eat dinner."

With that, the group ended up in Maji Burger for dinner.

* * *

At Maji Burger...

It felt suspiciously like deja vu, as the group compressed themselves into a tiny booth once more. What made the situation worse were the additional members of Momoi and the purple giant joining in the tight squeeze as well. So while everyone were squished into each other one way or another, Akashi had ordered a chair to be placed at the head of the table, and he sat down there, patiently waiting for the group to settle down.

"Five." The group was still as the dreaded countdown started. Kagami, for once could read the situation and was frozen along with rest.

"Four." All of them hurriedly moved into the most comfortable position they could get.

Akashi was evidently pleased as the group was done before he ended the counting. He nodded his head in approval, earning sighs of relief from the rest. Kise left for the toilet.

"Now, we will order the food. Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi and," Aomine could swear that Akashi had wrinkled his nose in a very discreet manner before he added on:

"Kagami will go. Daiki, you will order for Satsuki as well."

"What about Kise?" Akashi seemed to have forgotten the blonde despite the blatant yellowness of his hair glaring at the red-head from his side.

"You, as his boyfriend, are ordering for him, of course." Akashi said this in very matter-of-fact tone.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Aomine felt like he had to point it out before the whole table misunderstood.

They misunderstood.

"Aomine-kun, I thought you and Kise-kun weren't together yet."

"We are no-"

"Hahh? Ahomine and Kise are boyfriends?!"

"Like I said, we are n-"

"Congratulations! Ao-chin!"

"We are not boyfrie-"

"Yes, this will be Daiki and Ryouta's celebratory dinner. Let's all congratulate them when Ryouta is back. Shintaro will even treat them for such a joyous occasion since this is all part of his wonderful plan."

Midorima's vehement objection to Akashi's suggestion was presented for everyone to see but he nodded his head stiffly despite his pained expression.

Aomine on the other hand, failed to catch the last part of Akashi's words. He huffed and stalked towards the counter, with the other three following behind.

* * *

Back at the table...

"Akashi, saying that to Aomine was brilliant! He was totally horrified!" Takao gave the red-head a thumbs up as he chuckled.

"If you want to see them get together, all you have to do is follow what I say."

With that, Akashi laid out his plan for those in the booth to hear.

* * *

At the counter...

"Ahomine, I didn't know you and Kise were together." Kagami attempted to make conversation but unfortunately, had picked the wrong topic to talk about.

"How many times must I tell you all, Kise and I are NOT together! He's the one who likes me!" Aomine was almost shouting out his words in exasperation.

"It looked mutual to me though..." Kagami muttered to Midorima, who coughed and tried to hide his smirk behind a menu.

The four of them ordered the food quickly, lest they keep the 'King' waiting, and headed back to the booth. Kise was out of the toilet as well.

The food was passed out and they all began eating, with Akashi showing his disapproval at the huge lump of food that was Kagami's dinner. Kagami ignored the incredulous stares from the others and continued stuffing his face with the burgers. The only one who could match the food monster was Murasakibara, who had ordered three giant strawberry milkshakes and a whole ton of other diabetes-inducing food. He was gobbling the food with a pace similar to Kagami, as if they were in an eating competition, and both of them together were a sight to behold.

Takao decided to break the spell cast over the group by the two food monsters:

"Soooo, Kise and Aomine... What's with the couple-ly actions at the park today? Is there something you two aren't telling us?"

This got the whole table murmuring to each other. Aomine groaned for what he thought was the hundredth time that day while Kise went red.

Aomine threw Takao a threatening look. What the hell was he thinking?! He was aware of the situation

Takao caught the furious glare but carried on merrily:

"I think you two make a great couple! What do you think, guys?"

There was silence at the table before everyone (except Akashi) broke out into chatter:

"I think it's wonderful! Dai-chan, Ki-chan, congratulations! I'm just a little hurt because you didn't tell me anything before, Dai-chan…" Momoi said mournfully, and she looked at the dumbstruck Aomine.

"Congrats, Ahomine…" Kagami reluctantly offered.

Aomine looked around the table frantically. It seemed that everyone believed that he was together with Kise despite his previous outbursts.

_Are they deaf or something?!_

Kise was not much help either, Aomine could tell that he was confused over the commotion was unable to clarify this calamity. So when he heard Kise's words, he almost did a double-take:

"Eh, we are not together, but I'm trying to get Aominecchi to like me! Since you guys think we are close, does that mean that I've succeeded?" Kise looked to Midorima for confirmation.

Midorima smiled back, and his smile gave Kise the approval he was waiting for.

"Yay! Aominecchi, did you enjoy today? Do you like me more now? Here, I'll give you my latest poster! I was planning to give it to Kurokocchi but I changed my mind!" Kuroko's sigh of relief was heard as Kise brought a glossy poster out of his bag.

"Kurokocchi! I'm sorry but I'll give you another one next time!" Kise apologised as he rolled open the poster for Aomine to see. Kuroko's murmur of "No, thank you." went unheard.

The group leaned over to take a look at the poster, and all of them nodded their heads in understanding. Despite his mounting irritation, he was curious to what they were looking at, so Aomine peered at the poster as well.

It was a shot of Kise without his shirt and dripping wet with water. The blonde strands of hair were plastered to his face as Kise smirked wickedly at the camera. It was sexy enough to be fangirl material and clearly catered for girls so Aomine didn't know why the hell Kise wanted give this to Tetsu. If he was Tetsu and he received this, Aomine reckoned he would use it as a dart board.

"Woah, you guys give each other half-nude shots already? Shin-chan and I haven't done that yet!" Aomine wondered why Takao was acting like that when he knew of Aomine's critical situation.

"I don't want it."

He pushed the poster back to Kise, picked up his burger, and continued eating. Kise looked crestfallen and his head drooped. The table erupted:

"How can you do that to your boyfriend? He means well!" Satsuki looked irate as she glared at him.

"He's not my boyfrie-" Aomine started to say before he was cut off.

"Aomine-kun, you will be hurting Kise-kun." Tetsu showed his disapproval as he slurped his vanilla milkshake.

"Why the hell would he be hurt by this! I have no obligati-"

"Ao-chin is mean." Murasakibara mumbled in between bites of sundae.

"I'm not mean! I just don't ne-"

"Aomine, just accept it! Kise will be happy!" Takao chimed in.

The noise was giving Aomine a headache. His head was pounding as he attempted to keep up with the rapid firing the group was subjecting him to.

"Hey, Ahomine, just accept the poster… Kise is showing his love for you." Kagami's face softened as he looked from the annoyed Aomine to the hurt Kise.

"Aominecchi, please accept it?" Kise was doing it again. Those blasted puppy eyes. Aomine was getting riled up; the judging stares the entire table were giving him were irritating him and not helping the situation.

He stood up.

"This is a conspiracy, isn't it?! You, you and you are all ganging up to make fun of me! Well, let me tell you this, I've seen through it! You are getting Kise to pretend to like me and to get me to admit that I'm in love with him! And when I admit that I like him, which I won't do anyway, you all will expose the prank and make a laughingstock out of me! Hah! I know everything! You can't fool me with your cheap acting, Kise!"

Aomine didn't know what he was doing and was just blurting out whatever nonsense that came to his mind, but now that he thought about it, his reasoning did sort of make sense. That would explain why Takao betrayed him! He was proud of himself for being so sharp and he rejoiced for being able to prevent himself from falling for the cunning plan hatched by the group.

The group was rendered silent by Aomine's flare-up. They watched mutely as Aomine narrowed his eyes in accusation at every one of them, his anger as clear as day.

Midorima cringed inwardly as his entire plan was laid bare to the group by the victim himself. He never would have thought that Aomine had the brains to figure out his plan.

_I guess there goes my revenge…_

Kise, the only innocent one in the plan, tried to salvage the tense situation. Beads of sweat were trickling down his face as he managed a smile at Aomine:

"Ehehe, Aominecchi, I don't understand what you are talking about. What prank? No one planned anything, I just wanted to be close-"

"Shut up."

Aomine's tone was chilling as he glowered at Kise. Kise flinched but he obeyed.

"I think you are the worst, going along with this plan just to play with my feelings. Did you know how distressed I was over this issue? I knew you were an idiot, Kise, but I didn't think that you'll be stupid enough to take part in whatever these fools thought up. All those "Do you like me?"s," Aomine raised his voice in a high-pitched and unflattering imitation of Kise, "are downright disgusting. Didn't your agency teach you how to act? Oh wait, you are a model, you don't need to learn how to act. Sorry, my bad." Aomine shrugged.

The expressions that appeared were those of guilt, irritation and anger. Akashi looked particularly displeased at the insult Aomine threw but he stayed quiet. He knew not to interfere in a lovers' quarrel after all.

The group averted their eyes towards Kise, knowing that the one hit the hardest was the blonde. They sucked in their breath as they watched the blonde's shuddering shoulders, but knew that speaking would aggravate the situation.

The tears threatening to fall were furiously blinked back, and Kise kept his eyes down, unable to understand why Aomine was treating him like this.

"But... I just wanted to…"

Aomine sighed; Kise was still attempting to pull off his act.

"Enough, this is getting really sickening. I'm leaving now. It's time to end this performance and go back to your normal self, Kise. Bye."

All eyes followed Aomine as he headed towards the door. As the boy's back disappeared from view, the group turned their attention back to the stunned Kise.

Kise couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"A-Aominecchi really hates me, doesn't he?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 10:

Aomine's room

That night, Aomine was unable to sleep. He tossed and turned around in his bed, feeling slightly guilty about his behaviour in Maji Burger. Flipping over to his side, he found himself staring into the bright yellow eyes of Ao-chan. Why he had carried the bear home, he didn't know, but so far, the bear was doing a wonderful job of reminding him about a certain blonde he was sure he had hurt with his harsh words.

Ao-chan's eyes were staring into his soul, stirring up mixed feelings of anger and remorse in the boy. He groaned as he ruffled the bear.

He knew that he had gone a little overboard. He could have laughed it over upon finding out about the prank, and everything would be okay, but his pride and anger had made him irrational and he lashed out at the rest, particularly Kise.

He wondered if Kise was sad or angry or both. He didn't wish to cause Kise any of those feelings, but his actions had obviously done so. He groaned again and rolled over to face the ceiling. The last he saw of the blonde's face was the hurt he was desperately hiding and seeing that expression on the normally cheerful blonde made Aomine sort of regret making him feel like that. 'Sort of' because a tiny vengeful part of him thought that Kise deserved it for trying to mock him.

"Arghhh, forget it! Sleep, you moron!" With that, Aomine buried himself under the covers and after 3 hours of staring into darkness, his eyelids finally drooped and he fell into dreamland...

_Aomine was lazing on the rooftop as usual when all of a sudden, a large wind blew and Kise appeared in a cloud of pink magical sparkly dust._

_Aomine had to rub his eyes twice to confirm what he was seeing. Kise was wearing a black witch hat and robes, and his yellow eyes were glittering in the suddenly dark sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance, making the atmosphere seem more ominous. Kise advanced towards him, his clawed fingers stretched out as if to grab him._

_"Aominecchi, I hate you! I hope you break your leg and never play basketball again!" Kise cried animatedly and started chanting frantically. His words sounded like gibberish, and his eyes were rolling crazily in their sockets._

_Aomine was really freaked out by such a horrifying sight. Maniacal laughter in the background along with the thunder didn't help to make things better. In fact, Aomine wanted to run as far as possible from witch Kise, but his entire body refused to bulge, and his legs were slowly crumbing to pieces._

_"What the hell are you doing to my legs!?" Aomine bellowed as his lack of legs made him drop onto the ground and he howled in pain._

_Kise didn't answer him, and the beeping sound that ensued worsened the situation. Aomine now had to hear thunder, Kise's creepy laughter, and the shrill 'beep's combined. It seemed as if Kise had prepared this horrendous mixture of sounds just to antagonise him._

_Beep beep beep..._

_The beeping was getting louder, Aomine felt his arms grow heavy and he looked down, only to find bombs strapped to his arms. He shrieked._

_"Get them off me! Kise! Get them off!"_

_Kise shook his head._

_"Not a chance, Aominecchi. I'll destroy you. See? I've already triggered the bombs." Kise raised the remote control in his hand for Aomine to see._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_The volume of the beeps increased, and Aomine, in a last ditch attempt, tried to crawl over to Kise._

_"Kise, I'm sorry! Kise, get them off please!"_

_Kise shook his head again, and his crazed expression became crazier._

_"Die, Aominecchi."_

_BEEP BEE-_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The only one who can kill me is me!_

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Aomine shot up in his bed.

_Phew, a dream..._

The beeping noise was still there though; Aomine looked around for the source.

_Just the alarm huh..._

Said alarm was Satsuki's usual morning call. Aomine picked up the phone and promptly cut the call. Fumbling out of bed, he dragged himself to the bathroom to get ready for school.

Satsuki was already waiting for him outside his house, she was on the phone with someone, and she was nodding gravely to whatever the speaker on the other side was saying. The pink-head turned and spotted him trudging out of his home. Aomine raised an eyebrow when she quickly snapped her phone shut.

"Who's that?" Aomine meant it as an off-handed question, but Satsuki's reaction was suspicious.

"A classmate was asking about homework. Geez, you'll think she should have done it yesterday... Come on, let's go to school!"

Satsuki was doing a good job acting, but Aomine knew her better and could tell that she was hiding something. He shrugged; it wasn't any of his business anyway. Satsuki would tell him if anything important cropped up.

The two began their walk to school. Satsuki was giving him her usual lecture on the importance of showing up for practice, class and other stuff Aomine didn't care about. He yawned after her first three words and didn't bother paying attention after that. He heard it so many times, he could recite it backwards already. Satsuki carried on, despite knowing that he was probably shutting his ears again. Her next words jolted him back though.

"So when are you apologising to Ki-chan?"

"Huh?"

Satsuki rolled her eyes.

"Ki-chan! When are you apologising to him? You are going to apologise, right?"

Aomine had the decency to look sheepish.

"I didn't think of apologising."

Satsuki sighed:

"Dai-chan, you hurt him really badly laat night. Your words were too harsh. He was trying really hard not to cry you know? And I can tell you, it's not a prank, Ki-chan really likes you."

"It's not? Hold on, you are not trying to trick me again, aren't you?" Aomine repeated Satsuki's words, not even trying to mask his accusing tone. He felt sick. He didn't understand why, but there was a throbbing in his chest. It must have been the stress from the recent spate of events. He thumped his chest a few times and ended up coughing. Satsuki rolled her eyes for the second time in a few minutes.

"It's not. Ki-chan really likes you. I'l be honest, we were just trying to help him woo you. I heard about you helping Takao get Midorin, so it's the same thing here."

Aomine shook his head.

"If he likes me then he should just confess straight! Why bother doing all those ridiculous shit he was doing?"

"Would you go out with him if he had confessed directly to you?" Satsuki cut in, her knowing eyes irked Aomine a little.

"Ki-chan had no confidence since you two are guys... I guess he used all those indirect methods so the pain of rejection would be lessened." Satsuki looked thoughtful as she said this.

Even though Aomine knew he had a right to not feel guilty, he was still unable to shake off the guilt evoked from Satsuki's words.

"I see..."

Satsuki smiled.

"So do you understand now? Let me suggest this, give Ki-chan a chance and go out with hi-" she was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Wait wait wait, you want me to date Kise? He's a guy!" Aomine gave extra emphasis on the last word, hoping that Satsuki was able to see his point.

"So?" Satsuki stared at him, her gaze unmoving.

"Isn't that the main issue here? Do you want me to be gay that much? Don't tell me... You are secretly a lesbian?!"

Shocking himself with his own words, Aomine took a few steps away from the secret lesbian and raised his arms in a defensive position, as if the girl would pounce on him and make him gay.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. She seemed to like to do that whenever she was with him. Aomine frowned.

"What I am saying is, what's the harm in dating a guy? Ki-chan's not a bad catch, his entire fangirl and boy population would kill to date him."

_Yeah and if I date him, the one they'll kill is me._

Seeing the unconvinced look on Aomine's face, Momoi resorted to extreme measures.

"Dai-chan... You do know of Ki-chan's suicidal tendencies, right?"

This was another major shock for Aomine. He gaped:

"What suicidal tendencies? I've never heard of it!?"

Satsuki sighed dramatically, and she looked mournfully at Aomine.

"It was in fall, three years ago..."

_Oh great, a story._

"Ki-chan had just joined us, and he fell in love with this beautiful and kind girl, Tetsuna."

Satsuki went on to describe the amazing qualities of Tetsuna, sounding as if she was in love with the girl herself. Aomine nodded. This confirmed that Satsuki was a lesbian.

"Ki-chan then mustered up his courage to confess, he bought a giant bouquet of roses and a diamond ring and asked to meet her behind the basketball court."

Momoi thought that the diamond ring might have been a little too extreme, but she shrugged and carried on weaving her story.

"So he confessed, but the girl rejected Ki-chan immediately without even considering it. This heartfelt confession in which he had toiled over the script for ten days... Of course Ki-chan was devastated."

Aomine was getting immersed into the story and he nodded his head, urging Momoi to go on.

"Ki-chan fell into depression. And... Remember when he didn't show up for practice for a long period of time? The truth is, he stayed in his room and attempted suicide and had to be hospitalised for days. This matter was hushed up by Akashi-kun, who did not want this incident to affect our team spirit."

Momoi couldn't recall if Kise had not been to practice for many days, but she hoped that Aomine didn't remember either.

Aomine was horrified. To think that Kise was such a devoted person... His heart clenched for the pitiful blonde.

"So you see? Ki-chan had suicidal tendencies. He did once, he could do it again. You don't want to be the cause of someone's death right?"

Aomine was still disturbed at this revelation. All along, he had been hanging out with Kise, and he wasn't aware of the blonde's suicidal tendencies. Kise was a better actor than he had thought.

_But wait... Kise likes me and I have just rejected him... W-What if he really kills himself?!_

Scenes of Kise committing suicide flashed through his mind:

_"Aominecchi, I hate you!" Kise cried as he sawed his hand with a knife frantically while advancing towards the object of his hate. Kise's blood was pooling at his feet and spreading out to where Aomine was standing._

_Flash!_

_The scene changed to Kise standing on top of Touou. A fence separated the two of them as Kise looked down at the ground below and smiled twistedly at Aomine:_

_"Aominecchi, I hate you!" and he jumped._

_Flash!_

_Kise choked out his words as he spasmed with the noose tightening around his neck:_

_"A-Ao *cough* M-Mine *cough* Cchi *cough cough* I *cough* hate you!" and he died._

_Flash!_

_"Aominecchi, I hate you!" Kise jumped into the lions den at the zoo._

_Flash!_

_"Aominecchi I hate you!" Kise drank the bottle of poisoned Pocari._

_Flash!_

_"Aomimecchi, I hate you!" Kise threw himself in front of a passing vehicle._

_ENOUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Aomine had enough of seeing Kise die repeatedly. _What was that? 1001 ways to kill Kise?_

His face paled as he looked at Satsuki in fright.

"W-What should I do?"

Satsuki was quick to answer him.

"Go apologise to him, Dai-chan! Get him a gift! Ask for forgiveness! And then go out with him!"

Aomine nodded and hurried off to do whatever Satsuki ordered. He decided to go get the gift first.

Momoi watched the tanned boy scurry off at her instructions and smiled. Flipping open her phone, she dialled a certain someone.

"Midorin, he believed me! He's off to apologise now." Momoi did nothing to keep the smugness out of her voice.

Midorima's words on the other end had her nodding.

"I told him Ki-chan had suicidal tendencies. He panicked like we predicted him to, of course."

She smirked at Midorima's reply.

"Yup! Are you and your boyfriend stepping in? Oh, I see. Okay bye!"

Momoi's laughter after hanging up could be heard miles away.

_Dai-chan... You are still as gullible as ever!_

* * *

At the convenience store...

Aomine scanned the shelves as he walked along the aisles in search of his gift for Kise. What did Kise even like anyway?

Chocolate... No, that was too simple. Toys... Kise had Ao-chan already! _Wait that reminds me, I have to return Ao-chan._ _Arghhhhhhhhhhh._ Kise wasn't a girl anyway, so he couldn't get him the typical girly stuff girls liked. Aomine sighed.

_See, this is how difficult dating a guy is._ Aomine grumbled in his mind.

Gritting his teeth, Aomine was resolved to pick the perfect gift for Kise. He would not lose when it came to simple things like choosing a gift damn it!

"Alright, let's do it!"

* * *

At Kaijou...

Kise shuffled his feet as he walked down the hallway towards the basketball hall. His eyes, red and puffy as a result of last night, failed to hide the obvious fact that he had been crying.

"Kise-sama, are you alright?"

"Who did this? I'll beat them up for you, Ryou-chan!"

"Kise-kun, don't be sad! Here, have some candy!"

The concerns of his fans touched him, and he almost broke down into tears again. He seemed to be very emotional these days, he laughed to himself bitterly.

Even Kasamatsu-senpai was concerned about him.

"Oi, Kise. Whatever happened has happened, don't let it get to you." Kasamatsu placed one hand on the blonde's shoulders and patted him uncomfortably. Kasamatsu was turning red slightly at his unusual display of concern. Kise smiled. He appreciated the sentiment.

"I-I… Thank you senpai!" Following his words, Kise expressed his appreciation by hugging Kasamatsu.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Kasamatsu batted Kise's swarming hands away, causing the blonde to laugh.

"Senpai's being kind to me, so I must enjoy it!" Kise leapt back on Kasamatsu, his worries forgotten in that instant.

"Oi, Kise."

The deep and gruff voice broke the two of them out of their playtime. Both guys turned to face an annoyed Aomine. Kise froze for a moment before he spoke.

"A-Aominecchi..."

Aomine stood in the hallway, in his arms were Ao-chan and a white plastic bag.

"You brought Ao-chan!" Kise reached out for the yellow bear, but was blocked by the taller boy.

"Come with me, Kise." Aomine grabbed Kise's hands, shaking him off Kasamatsu.

"What's your problem? Coming here to manhandle Kise, you don't even belong here in the first place." Kasamatsu muttered.

Aomine ignored him and continued to drag Kise down the hall until he reached the outside. Kise was flung away from him roughly once he stopped moving.

"What the hell was that?" Aomine demanded.

Kise didn't understand.

"Huh?"

Aomine made a noise of irritation.

"That cuddly scene with that guy, what else? You claim you like me, and yet you go and flirt with other guys?!"

Kise was made even more confused.

"I wasn't flirting with senpai! Senpai was just cheering me up!"

"Cheering you up? It's simply an excuse to touch you! I saw your hands being all grabby with him! Is that called cheering up?!" The more Aomine talked, the more he got irritated by the blonde. That senpai was totally taking advantage of Kise's depressed mood to touch him!

"Well if someone didn't upset me that much, there wouldn't be a need to cheer me up!" Kise retorted, his eyes blazing as he started to get angry himself.

Aomine found that he had no smart-ass witty retort to that, it was indeed his fault Kise was upset. He fell silent.

Kise stared at him, his face unreadable as he crossed his arms and waited for him to say something.

Aomine started speaking, his tone hesitant:

"So, are you angry? Or are you sad? You are not going to kill yourself right? Life is precious, you know." Aomine felt nonsensical saying the last line, but he needed to make sure Kise understood the meaning of life and would not go around trying to kill himself.

Kise's expression finally changed. This time, he was exasperated.

"I was sad at first, but now I am angry. I don't understand why my actions would warrant such an extreme outburst from you."

In his mind, Aomine was prepping himself up for his apology.

Breathe in, breathe out. Keep calm and apologise nicely.

He took an extra large breath and threw out his words like the merlion spewing out water.

"EhKiseI'msorryforlastnightforgiveme?"

Kise didn't know whether to laugh or remain angry. Aomine looked so pathetic, with his face tomato red from having to apologise and his words all garbled. He decided to torment the boy for a while.

"I don't know... Aominecchi... I feel really hurt... I don't think I can ever forgive you..." Kise sighed elaborately and put on his best sad expression. Aomine fell for it.

"Look! I have a present for you, to apologise for my actions last night!" He thrusted the plastic bag into Kise's arms.

Kise looked down at the bag in his hands.

"You want to buy my forgiveness with gifts, Aominecchi? Am I that easy to you?"

"NO! No, that's not it... I really mean it as an apology gift. I mean... Er... Hey, look here!" Aomine, having run out of things to say, raised Ao-chan up into Kise's face.

"Kise Mama, forgive Papa? Papa is reaalllly sorry so please forgive him." Aomine used the highest voice he could reach (which wasn't high at all), and waved the bear's arms around.

Kise melted immediately. Ao-chan was too cute! He patted the bear on its fluffy yellow head and smiled.

"Okay, if Papa promises to not be so mean to Mama again."

Seeing Kise's smile again stirred something in Aomine's heart. For that very moment, Kise looked very beautiful to him, an aura of pureness and bliss seemed to surround the blonde. Aomine would have continued to stare at Kise but the blonde looked up at smiled at him, breaking him out of his trance. He immediately shook the mildly disturbing thought out of his head.

Kise opened the bag Aomine bought him and pulled out a badly wrapped lump he supposed was the present. He tore the wrapping paper open and gasped at what he saw.

"Facial products? Thank you, Aominecchi! How did you know I was running out of moisturiser?" Kise beamed as he examined the contents of the present.

Aomine scratched his head.

"I didn't know what else to get you... If you don't like it I can return it, I have the receipt somewhere." He opened his bag to search for said receipt.

"It's okay! I really appreciate it. Thank you, Aominecchi!" Kise shot another of his dazzling smiles at Aomine. Aomine couldn't take it anymore.

"Er... So are we...?" Aomine inquired, unsure of where things stood between them now.

"Yes we are!" Kise wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"Oh... I see..." was Aomine's reply.

The thoughts of both boys were similar, and yet different:

_I guess we are..._

_together now._

_best friends now._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry guys for the reallllly long wait! My phone was reset and my chapters were all gone so I had to rewrite them TT Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter!

And the stuff that happens at the end wasn't in the original chapter, but since I made you guys wait, I decided to just add in it so the boys will get some action. I have never written such stuff before so please be lenient with me :333

Also, I'll be in India next week and until the end of November so I won't be updating until I get back!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

That night (Kise's POV)

He was humming to himself as he walked down the lane leading to his house. The reconciliation with Aominecchi made him really happy and now he felt so refreshed, he could just break out into a song and dance. But since he was in public and had to take care of his reputation as a model, he didn't.

"Ah! I should tell Takaocchi this wonderful piece of news!" He nodded to himself.

Takaocchi was as quick as usual in answering the phone.

"What's up, Kise?" The familiar lazy tone of the boy made him smile.

"Takaocchi! Aominecchi has apologised to me and he even said that we are now best friends!" He beamed, even though Takaocchi couldn't see him over the phone.

The congratulations and cheers he expected from the normally cheery boy did not come. Instead, Takaocchi was incredulous:

"Eh? Just friends? Nothing more?"

He laughed:

"Takaocchi! If we were more than just friends, wouldn't we be lovers already?"

He felt a little throbbing in his heart at the thought of being lovers with Aomimecchi but ignored it. Aomimecchi was into girls anyway.

Takaocchi then muttered what he thought was something along the lines of 'Isn't that the point'.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." He asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Nah, I was talking to Shin-chan! Shin-chan, say hi to Kise!" He heard some scrambling sounds before Midorimacchi's reluctant "Hello" was grumbled.

"Hello Midorimacchi! Aominecchi has admitted that we are best friends! He doesn't hate me anymore!"

Midorimacchi's reply was brief before the phone was snatched back by Takaocchi.

"That's brilliant! I wish you two the best in your relationship! Shin-chan wants to sleep now so byebye!" Scruffling sounds could be heard before the phone was cut off. He didn't have to think before knowing what Takao was hinting about.

_Eek! They are being all lovey dovey now._

He sighed. Seeing Midorimacchi and Takaocchi's perfect chemistry with each other made him a jealous.

_I want a lover too..._

* * *

A few days later (Still Kise's POV)

For a best friend, Aominecchi was being really nice. He didn't behave in his usual indifferent and bored manner, but was actually paying lots of attention to him. He didn't mind it, of course. It meant that Aominecchi really saw him as his best friend.

They even started hanging out very frequently, despite the distance between their houses. It was Aominecchi who started showing up at his school to walk him home, but he decided to reciprocate the sentiment by going to Aominecchi's school instead. Playing basketball, going to the arcade, going to the movies and trying out whatever food places they could find; he enjoyed doing all these with Aominecchi very much.

But… There was one thing he was rather wary and confused about, and that was Aominecchi's sudden need for close contact. It all started from the first time they went home together, and Aominecchi had grabbed his hand, holding it very tightly (and a little painfully). He had complained that the firm grip was hurting him, and Aominecchi's face had turned red, but he only loosened his grip. He didn't mind it though, holding hands was something best friends did all the time.

That was not all to the contact issue. Aominecchi seemed to have no sense of personal space, and would go really close to him even for normal things like walking on the streets or even reading a magazine. It wasn't exactly disturbing, per say, but to have Aominecchi's hot breath breathing down on him almost every time they were together wasn't exactly comfortable either, even if they were best friends. So he tried to make some space in between them whenever Aominecchi got too close, coming up with excuses like he needed to go to the toilet or something. Aominecchi however, didn't seem to get it, and the distance (of rather, the lack of), persisted. And he was very_ very_ troubled indeed.

* * *

Aomine's POV

Kise was being weird.

Well, not like the blonde wasn't weird already but he was weirder than usual ever since they got together.

_Together._

Thinking of it made him feel strange. There was tingly feeling somewhere inside him whenever he thought of the fact that he and Kise were _boyfriends_, and he had to admit, it didn't seem that bad after all. Apart from being closer than before, nothing much had changed; in fact, Kise was not doing weird things like crossdressing and other shit like that again.

Back to the topic of Kise being a weirdo, it seemed as though Kise was avoiding contact with him whenever possible. Now this was strange to him; weren't couples supposed to be all lovey dovey and kissy-kissy like those two idiotic lovebirds from Shuutoku? And speaking of the lovebirds, Takao had called him up to congratulate him on getting with Kise, and he knew he should have been appreciative of such support but somehow, Takao's tone of voice made him uncomfortable, he seemed to be hinting: _I know something you don't_. So he had curtly thanked the boy before cutting the call.

Urgh. He had strayed from the topic again. He didn't understand what was going on in Kise's mind. Wasn't Kise the one who had chased after him in the first place? Kise seemed as if he was normal, but he could tell from the small actions of the blonde that something was wrong.

He did ask Kise about it a few days ago, wanting to get to the bottom of the matter as soon as possible. He had cornered the blonde, and placed his hands around the wall to prevent any attempt to escape. Kise denied it, of course, insisting that he was reading too much into things and that nothing was wrong at all. But he was smart enough to not be fooled by the blonde's surprising convincing act. The fact that the blonde was averting his eyes from him was proof enough.

From that incident, he had concluded that something was very wrong, and, after asking Tetsu about it (the others would probably laugh at him for thinking too much), he had found out that such peculiar behaviour was because he didn't show enough love to Kise. Tetsu had told him that Kise had once confided in him that he was actually an insecure person despite how he behaved, and to Kise, actions spoke louder than words.

So he had decided to display his love (if it was even 'love') more, and with the help of a few tips from Takao, he increased the touches he gave the blonde, and tried to be by his side whenever possible. This had the unintended effect of making the blonde even more frigid, and he elected to take desperate measures.

So, on another of their typical walk-home together days, he decided to make a move.

"Kise!"

A hug. The blonde froze in his arms.

"A-Aominecchi?"

He retained his embrace around Kise, and nuzzled his nose into the blonde's hair, something he seen couples on television do all the time. He thought it was similar to how dogs nuzzled their owners, but since it was a couple thing, he figured Kise would feel his love through it. Maybe the love would be transmitted through the radiation body heat or something. He didn't really understand how these kind of things worked.

They stayed there for quite a while, with Kise's body stiff in his arms. He frowned. Wasn't Kise supposed to hug him back in delight, and they would start to spin around or something? Perhaps he had the angle of hugging wrong. He moved his hand lower and let it rest on the blonde's butt, hoping for a reaction from the blonde. Kise did react, but not in the way he expected.

"A-AOMINECCHI?! WHERE ARE YOU T-TOUCHING?" Kise was half-screaming, half-stuttering his words, his face a bright crimson red. He didn't answer the question, it was obvious that he was touching Kise's butt (_duh!_), unless Kise's butt was actually his head or something.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

Shrieks and squeals pierced the air, and he winced before turning to the source of the noise. A group of girls (about ten of them were there) from Kise's school were gathered nearby, and they were ogling them, their faces having different shades of red just like a colour chart. A girl was having a major nosebleed but the girls paid no attention to it. Some were even holding up their phones to take pictures of them two. He frowned again.

_Do they not know the meaning of respecting privacy?_

Releasing Kise from his grasp, he straightened up his uniform before grabbing Kise's hand. The girls squealed again.

"Let's go." He muttered, his previous good mood being ruined by their audience.

"Eh, where to?" Kise asked, his face still red.

"Somewhere private. Which means, your house." He felt like hitting the blonde sometimes, was he not irritated by those voyeurs over there? He dragged Kise down the street in the direction of his house. They were going to get some privacy, if he could help it.

* * *

At Kise's house

Kise shut the door of his room, his heart still pounding over the hug Aomine had given him. He was sure his face was burning red, and flushed harder when he realised that Aominecchi had seen the embarrassing side of him.

Surely, that hug just now was a hug of friendship and goodwill, but Kise was unable to stop his heart from beating erratically as he felt Aominecchi's warmth seeping into him. Aominecchi was so gentle with him, and it was weird, but Kise had the feeling of being loved.

_Friendship is such a beautiful thing_, he nodded to himself. Never had he experienced such a feeling before, even with Kurokocchi. Surely it meant that Aominecchi and his friendship had reached the highest level.

He turned to face Aomine, and got a shock when he caught sight of the other boy. Aominecchi was staring at him intently; his entire focus was locked onto him. Kise found that he was unable to look away from the unwavering gaze. The smouldering look Aominecchi was giving him sent a new wave of embarrassment over Kise, and he felt his body growing hot for some reason.

_Could I be falling sick?_

"Ah! It's hot here! I'll turn the air-con on!" Kise whipped around and busied himself with the remote control for the air-conditioner. He started humming, trying to ease the tension clearly felt in the room, but was interrupted.

"Kise."

A pair of strong, muscled arms wrapped around his torso, and made him jump in surprise. Kise felt the strange heat increasing rapidly and he gulped nervously.

"A-Aominecchi, I'm sick now so you shouldn't come so close to me…" Kise tried to push the bigger male off him but found that his strength was gone.

_Looks like the fever's really bad…_

"Eh, sick? Hey… You do look a little red…" Aomine, now concerned for the trembling blonde, placed his hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Your forehead feels fine though…"

A jolt ran down his spine as he felt Aomine's hand on his head. Feeling giddy, he slumped down in Aomine's arms, startling the other boy.

"O-Oi, Kise!"

Aomine was seriously worried now. Kise seemed fine earlier, so why was he burning now? He laid the blonde down on the bed gently, and loosened the school tie, hoping to relieve whatever discomfort the blonde was feeling now. Kise looked really bothered, his face was red despite the lack of fever and he was panting slightly.

_H-He's not going to die, is he?_

Aomine shook his head to clear his ominous thoughts.

_No way! We just got together damnit! What if he dies before we… Do it?_

That random and perverted thought that entered his mind was bugging him, and on an impulse, he grabbed Kise and kissed him, much to the astonishment of the blonde and Aomine himself.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!_

Kise's mouth opened, shocked from the sudden movement, and Aomine took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Tongues clashed and fumbled and both boys found themselves getting lost into the kiss. Their hands were running over each other, grabbing each other, attempting to just feel as much of the other as possible, as if they could not get enough of each other's body.

Aomine moved in, surprised that he could still get closer to the blonde, with the lack of space between them already. He moved his hand up the blonde's untucked shirt, and stroked the expanse of skin he landed on. Kise's groan encouraged him further, and his hand slowly wandered up to tweak the boy's nipples.

Kise did not know why Aominecchi had suddenly kissed him, but reason flew out the window once his hormones kicked in, and he kissed back without abandon. He moaned as he felt himself getting stiff down below, and he grinded his hips desperately against the other in an attempt to relieve his arousal.

Reason flew back through the window when Aomine crashed his lips harder against Kise, causing their noses to bump roughly against each other. The force of the noses bashed against each other woke Kise up from his lust-induced haze, and with all his might, he pushed the other boy off the bed.

"I-I…" He started but stopped as Aomine, still overwhelmed by lust, reached out to kiss him again. Kise was tempted to give in; Aomine looked so deviously handsome, and the look in his eyes were full of promise, promise of whatever was to come next would be enjoyable, if only Kise would give in.

But Kise knew better than that.

"Wait! Aominecchi! Snap out of it! I'm a guy!" he shoved the advancing boy backwards.

"What's the matter? Aren't we together? Come on, I know you want it too." Aomine murmured huskily and directed his gaze to the exact part of Kise that wanted 'it'. He smirked.

Kise's blush increased tenfold, an amazing feat for his already red face.

"A-Ah… Ah…"

Horrified, Kise threw the door open and ran out of the room, leaving a half-confused but fully aroused Aomine there.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi I'm back from India and I'm done with this chapter xDDD it's a little short though :P

And I'm going to Malaysia soon so the next update will be after I get back from there -.-'' Sorry about the erratic updates! Please forgive me :3

I haven't replied to any reviews yet but I'll take the time to do so when I'm free ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 12:

Same night (Kise's POV)

_Huff huff huff…_

The red face of the blonde was clearly visible under the illumination of the streetlamps. Kise was sure that today's embarrassment had taken his face to a whole new level of red – he could even feel it, the warmth heating up just around his cheeks. Sure, he had done some pretty stupid things in the past, but he had never felt such embarrassment in his life! He was quite annoyed though, that he was the one who ran out of _his house_, instead of Aominecchi, who was the cause of his embarrassment.

_And speaking of Aominecchi, what the hell just happened just now? _

Wasn't the visit supposed to be a typical get-together? How did things even end up in _that? _

Everything was a giant blur, and all he knew at that time was that Aominecchi had kissed him, and that he was feeling good enough to lose all reason and kiss back. Thinking back on what had happened, he was glad he was rational enough to prevent things from going further. From what he saw and_ felt_, Aominecchi was definitely out of it.

Because… Didn't Aominecchi go for girls? Especially those with humongous assets like his gravure idols. And Aominecchi's supposed straightness was what caused him to crossdress in order to attract him in the first place. If Aominecchi was gay, it would explain his unexpected reaction to his crossdressing.

He was getting confused now. So did Aominecchi like girls or guys? From what he observed, Aominecchi seemed very confused about his gender.

_He must be bi then, _Kise decided.

Slapping his palms against his face, he took a lungful of air to calm himself down.

So did Aominecchi see him as his best friend? Or was it something deeper? Maybe he was reading too much into things, and Aominecchi was just using him to test his gender.

And Kise definitely did not want that.

He wasn't averse to homosexuals, and if Aominecchi really liked him then he would consider going out with him. But, if Aominecchi was merely looking for a guy to experiment with, Kise wanted no part in it. Call him a hopeless romantic, but he did believe in love.

_Looks like I'll just have to see how things go then…_

* * *

Kise's house (Aomine's POV)

Aomine watched the door in confusion, his mouth hanging open in his stunned state. Kise's footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs. Aomine winced at the loudness, and he felt Daiki Junior deflate a little. The noise probably would have woken Kise's parents up, and Aomine wasn't looking forward to meeting the parents (at least, not in his current state of arousal). He had absolutely no idea why Kise bolted out of their make-out session. Weren't things getting steamy here? Aomine was sure Kise enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. It was kind of weird though, kissing a guy instead of the usual girl. Kise's lips weren't as smooth as he thought they would be (being a model and all); they were actually rough, and made sense, of course, since Kise was a guy.

_I guess that means guys are okay for me…_

Kise's reaction was totally unexpected, and Aomine did feel his pride getting a blow when the blonde shoved him off with a terrified expression. Was his kissing really that bad? Aomine hoped not; the girls he kissed before didn't have any complaints, and Aomine was quite confident of his skills in the make-out department. _Unless… I'm really terrible, and those girls are all laughing behind my back…_ Aomine's face paled at the horrid thought, and he shook his head repeatedly in denial.

_Of course, it isn't me! The problem lies with Kise! I know! He's probably a shy virgin or something! Maybe he has an embarrassing mole that he's not ready to let me see! It's probably heart-shaped and is on his butt or some or weird spot on his body. Yes, of course! I'm such a terrific kisser, how can the problem lie with me?_

The firmness of his thoughts had Aomine believing that he had to cure Kise of whatever issue he had.

_Pfft, Kise is a virgin hahahahaha! I guess it's all up to me to teach Kise all about the world of non-virgins. _

Aomine nodded to himself.

_Yes, I'll have to be very careful around him. Aren't virgins always nervous about their first time? I'll have to treat him kindly and stuff…_

With that, Aomine was determined to introduce his boyfriend to a whole new world.

* * *

A few days later…

There was no interaction between the two for a few days. Aomine thought that Kise needed some time to clear his head while Kise thought that Aomine needed some time to clear both his head and his _thing._

So, after a certain period of time, both were ready to face each other.

It was Aomine who decided to go to Kise. He felt that he should be more considerate, as Kise was probably too shy to approach him. Hence, he showed up at Kise's school one sunny day, prepared to slowly but surely educate Kise on such matters.

Upon the reaching the school (he arrived after school ended), Aomine spotted the blonde immediately. It wasn't much of a task, since the huge crowd of fans was a dead giveaway to the popular model's location. He decided to act as normal as possible so as not to frighten the guy.

"Oi, Kise!" he hollered over the cacophony of squeals.

Kise's head whipped around immediately, and his smiling expression morphed into one Aomine was unable to decipher. It definitely wasn't one full of joy though. Aomine ignored the thought that perhaps he might be unwelcomed by the blonde, and made his way over.

"Aominecchi, what brings you here?" Kise was avoiding his gaze; his eyes were boring holes into Aomine's chest. Aomine let it slide, Kise was probably feeling shy.

"Kise, let's go and eat."

Best to start the day together with something light-hearted like eating. What he didn't count on, however, were the objections of the fans.

"Eh, Kise-chan has agreed to eat with us! You'll have to wait your turn! Eat with him another day!" A rather short, brunette butted in rather agitatedly.

Aomine scoffed. Kise would obviously cancel his plans with them. Being with his boyfriend was surely more important than these insignificant beings. He glared back at the girl.

Kise looked sheepish, and a little relieved. Of course, he would be feeling relieved, since Aomine was there to save him from hanging out with random people.

Sad to say, he was wrong.

"Eh, sorry Aominecchi, but I already promised them…" Kise looked sheepish, and he scratched his head and offered an apologetic grin to the other. The annoying girl stuck out her tongue at Aomine, who felt a sudden urge to hit her. _What nonsense is this?!_ _Why would Kise even want to hang out with her? _

Kise began heading out the gate with his fans, and Aomine, not liking how he was being undermined, moved to grab hold of Kise's arm. Kise stopped walking and looked back questioningly.

He didn't know why he was sort of feeling desperate, but it seemed as if Kise was intent on avoiding him. And Aomine didn't want that, especially since they were dating.

"Kise, look. I'm sorry about the ki-"

"AOMINECCHI." Kise interrupted rather loudly.

Aomine fell silent upon seeing the threatening glare Kise was throwing him.

"Yeah?"

* * *

Still at Kaijou (Kise's POV)

"If you want me to go with you, beg me Aominecchi."

The words flew out of his mouth before he could process it. Kise gasped a little at himself for such a bold demand.

His words gave him inspiration. This would be a good test of Aomine's sincerity. Plus, it would be kind of funny. Kise folded his arms and waited for Aomine's rejection.

_Nah, he wouldn't do it, Aominecchi's pride won't let him degrade himself to begging._

So it was an utter surprise when Aominecchi, after a series of tortured and constipated expressions, opened his mouth to say:

"Please eat with me, Kise? I'll treat you to whatever you want."

Kise laughed a little at the grimace that appeared as the words were spoken. The fans were snickering too. Although it was difficult to tell, Kise was sure Aominecchi's face turned red. His heart beating erratically, he smiled and turned to his fans.

"So, you see, Aominecchi has begged me to eat with him and I can't refuse so… I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you guys next time!" he flashed his killer smile at them, confident that they would be swayed by his words and smile.

The fans swooned immediately, and Kise knew that he had won. Waving a goodbye to them, the two of them walked out of the school gate, and Aomine threw a triumphant smirk over his shoulder.

As the two of them walked in a random direction towards who-knows-where, Aomine reached out and grabbed Kise's hand, his cheeks a flaming red. _I better get him used to this first…_

"Er… So… Maji Burger?" It was the only eating place in the area Aomine knew, and it was cheap too, so treating Kise wouldn't be much of a problem.

"Okay." Kise nodded.

So the couple, whose cheeks were both bright red, walked down the street towards Maji Burger.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for another wait! I'll be going overseas again but I'll be trying to get chapter 14 out before I leave :3 Thanks for being so patient with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

At Maji Burger

The two of them sat in a booth, and Aomine got ready to go and order the usual.

As he got up, the doors of Maji Burger slid open and Kise spotted two familiar faces stepping in.

It was Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi.

Kurokocchi seemed to have spotted them, his eyes lighting up in recognition (though it was more of dimming than lighting up), but he made no move to acknowledge them and proceeded to head towards an empty booth. So Kise decided to alert them of their presence. Just in case Kurokocchi didn't register that it was them.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!"

The frantic waving and yelling was not one to be missed; Kuroko had no choice but to go up to the two.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko nodded to the two. Kagami nodded his greeting as well.

Aomine gave a bored "Yo," a little irritated that Kise decided to invite the two over. How was he supposed to subtly seduce Kise with those two watching over them?

"Join us, Kurokocchi! Aominecchi's treating today!" Kise patted the space beside him enthusiastically, unaware of Aomine's sudden change in expression. Aomine glared at Kuroko threateningly, his eyes communicating the fact that they were not welcomed, but Kuroko was not one to be swayed by such childish tactics, so he ignored the very unsubtle threat.

"If that's the case, we'll take up the kind offer. A vanilla shake, please." Kuroko slipped into the booth. "What about you, Kagami-kun? Feel free to order, Aomine-kun's being nice today." Aomine's glare intensified, knowing that his former light was doing it on purpose. He crossed his arms with an undignified "Hmpf", and plopped himself back into his seat.

"What do you want, Bakagami? Make it quick."

Bakagami didn't seem willing to let him treat him.

"It's okay, I'll buy it myself."

"You think I'm too poor to treat you? Order whatever you want, BAKAGAMI." What was wrong with this guy? Refusing such an offer from Aomine himself. He wasn't stingy or anything, but he thought that he could already be considered generous for him to treat someone, Kise aside (Kise was his boyfriend after all).

Kagami looked to Kuroko for askance, and with Kuroko's nod, he went ahead with the order.

The next minute, Kagami was still placing his order, and Aomine was regretting his offer to treat after hearing what seemed like a never-ending chant flowing out of the red-head's mouth. He could almost see his money flying away as the list when on and he cursed himself for forgetting about Bakagami's monstrous appetite.

_Goodbye money_, he thought sadly as he emptied his wallet onto the counter. It was a very sad day today.

The two of them slipped back into the booth and all of them began eating. Above the noise that was Kagami's furious munching, Kise tried to make conversation.

"So, what brings you two to this part of town?"

"We had a practice match here, and Kagami-kun was hungry, so we decided to fill up his stomach." Kuroko answered. Despite the stares gathered from the other customers, the boy paid no attention to the vicious way his partner was attacking the mountain of food.

The boy continued, his face as blank as ever:

"I heard something interesting from Midorima-kun. He told me that Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are going out, which is a piece of shocking news to me."

Kuroko's words held a thinly-veiled challenge, and typical of his (dense) character, Aomine took the bait.

"What's so shocking about that, Tetsu?"

Kuroko looked slightly amused as he answered:

"Aomine-kun, you've never been one to stay in a relationship for long. And Kise-kun's a guy. If you ask me, Kise-kun definitely can get a better partner. I bet you two will only last for a week or two."

Not liking how Kuroko was looking down on him, Aomine felt the need to defend their relationship. They had just got together! Who did Tetsu think he was to decide on the outcome of their relationship so quickly? Cupid? The God of Love?

"Hey hey, don't curse us like that, we are taking things slowly," Aomine chose his words carefully; he didn't want to make a virgin like Kise nervous. Still feeling annoyed at such an obvious condescension on their relationship, he crooked his finger at the smaller boy, and leaned towards him to murmur in a voice low enough for only Kuroko to hear:

"I bet our relationship will last longer than yours and Bakagami's." He smirked.

That did it.

It was difficult to tell, but Kuroko was actually a rather stubborn person, and he was not one to back down from a challenge either.

Turning his head to his partner (who was polishing off his last two burgers), Kuroko took a serviette and dabbed it on Kagami's mouth.

"Kagami-kun, there's some ketchup stains on your face." Kuroko made a long show of wiping his boyfriend's mouth in a slow and loving manner, and the distance between the two was closing every second. Kagami stopped his eating and was blushing like an idiot in love, which he was. Things were getting heated up between the two of them. In fact, some of the customers had stopped eating just to watch the public display of affection. It was a disgusting sight in Aomine's opinion, much worse than Midorima and Takao's love-love moments.

_Beat this._

That was definitely what Kuroko was implying as he turned his eyes towards Aomine's.

_Oh yeah?_

Aomine was getting incensed now, he turned to Kise, who was munching on his burger happily, and was dismayed to find no ketchup stain on his face, so he jabbed the blonde at the sides, making him jump and some ketchup to splatter on his chin.

"Wha- Aominecchi!"

"Oh look, Kise, you are such a messy eater, let me help you get it off." Aomine grabbed Kise's chin and tilted it towards him. Kise's eyes widened in the process, but Aomine shot him a trust me look. Making sure the other couple was watching, he stuck out his tongue and gave Kise a long lick over his chin. Kise's blush came on almost immediately, and he stuttered a little:

"Ah- Aominecchi..."

Aomine could tell that Tetsu was impressed. He congratulated himself proudly, but victory did not last long.

Kuroko took a sip of his vanilla shake before offering the cup to Kagami.

"Here Kagami-kun, you must be thirsty after all those burgers. Have my vanilla shake." He held the cup up to Kagami's mouth, and the red-head slurped the drink contentedly.

"Thanks, Kuroko."

Aomine wasted no time to retaliate:

"Kise! Have my coke! Make sure you drink your fill!" Ignoring Kise's protests that he already has a cup of coke, Aomine pushed the cup into the other's hands. Kise thus accepted the coke with a forced "Thanks." This caused Kuroko to snicker his very discreet snicker.

"Taiga." Kagami's eyes lit up in surprise at his first name coming unexpectedly from his boyfriend. Other than the times when they engaged in _certain things_, they rarely used their first names. Aomine and Kise both raised their eyebrows at this.

"Kuroko?" Kagami looked a little confused at the situation.

"Nothing, I just wanted to call your name." Kuroko replied, his face not betraying his thoughts. He cuddled closer into Kagami's arm, his blank face staring right at Aomine all the time. It was kind of creepy.

_So he's using name-calling now huh. Then, take this!_

"Ryou~" Aomine tried to make his voice as sweet as possible (which failed badly as it came out sounding strangled).

Kise's eyes widened again and he stared at Aomine with a stronger blush.

_Aominecchi's taking this very seriously..._

Kise saw in Aomine's eyes his determination to prove their relationship, and even if it was influenced by Kurokocchi's challenge, he did feel a little touched.

So he decided to reward his 'boyfriend' by helping him a little.

"Yes, Daiki?" He cooed back and fluttered his eyelashes dramatically at the other. The name was foreign on his tongue, and he wrinkled his nose at how he sounded. It was Kuroko and Kagami's turn to raise their eyebrows at this, and Aomine thought the fluttering made Kise look rather terrifying.

_Okay, maybe that was a little too extreme, _Kise thought as he observed Aomine's grimace. But it was good, since Kurokocchi looked as if he approved.

Reverting back to surname-basis, Kuroko began a new round of the challenge.

"Kagami-kun, you did very well during the practice match today, much better than Aomine-kun, in my opinion." Kuroko began, his hand stroking Kagami's arm softly.

"T-Thanks…" Kagami was stuttering, he was not used to such blatant display of affection, especially in public (the Seirin team didn't count).

"Excuse me? The Aomine-kun you just dissed is sitting right here in front of you." Aomine was getting angry on hearing the insulting comparison of his former partner.

What was surprising was Kise cutting in rather defensively:

"Aominecchi's great as well! Besides, from what I know, Aominecchi has beaten Kagamicchi most of the time, so you can't compare them with one match! In overall, Aominecchi's better! You can't be biased just because Kagamicchi's your boyfriend, Kurokocchi!"

"K-Kise…"

_Thadump!_

Aomine's heart throbbed a little as he stared at his boyfriend. Kise was such a loving boyfriend! He fought the urge to just grab the blonde and hug the life out of him.

Kise, on the other hand, was determined to defend his idol at all costs. Despite whatever had happened, the fact that he still looked up to Aominecchi didn't change. Unaware of the effect of his words on Aomine, Kise carried on his tirade:

"Kurokocchi, I don't think you should look down on Aominecchi like that, Aominecchi's a really nice person, surely you'll know that! I think that if he puts his heart into it, he'll be a wonderful boyfriend too! So-"

"Excuse me, sirs? Er… A few customers have complained about your group er… performing some obscene acts and I'm afraid I'll have to request you all to bring your issues outside so that they can enjoy their meals. I apologise for the inconvenience caused." The manager of Maji Burger tried not to stare at the two couples as he shifted his footing awkwardly.

The group then became aware of their surroundings. A family seated nearby were also trying not to stare, and the mother was covering her son's eyes while glaring at them furiously.

Embarrassed, the entire group stood up and left the fast-food restaurant compliantly.

A moment of silence passed.

"Let's go, Kise."

Aomine turned on his heel to leave, his appetite ruined after such a display.

"Aomine-kun."

"What?"

"I apologise for what I said before, that was uncalled for. I just wanted to make sure..." The abrupt halting of his words made Aomine curious, but he didn't push it. His eyes softened and he rubbed his neck awkwardly, a little thrown off balance by the apology from the smaller boy.

"I get it, geez, I can be serious if I want to... You should know that best…"

The small smile made an appearance again as Kuroko and Kagami began heading to the bus stop.

"I know."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Phew, this is my fastest record ever! Finished this chappie in an hour =w= I'm so happy \o/ Haha and if I can, chapter 15 may come up before I leave too xDD But don't get your hopes too high up!

The story has deviated from my original chapters, but I do feel that this is better xDD And my estimation tells me that this fic is ending soon D: But I hope to churn out more and better fics in the future :3

Please enjoy chapter 14! (/bows)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 14:

Midorima's house

"Shin-chan... What do you think is Aomine and Kise's relationship status right now?" Takao stretched his arms and yawned. He had stayed over his boyfriend's house since it was a Friday, and they had just woken up after a night of vigorous exercise.

"Kuroko says that they are quite loving now, though I'm not sure how true it is." Midorima glanced over at his boyfriend.

"I do hope that their feelings for each other weren't influenced by us... Sure, it was fun instigating the two, but I'll feel bad if they act on feelings not entirely theirs... Shin-chan, should we do something to double-check?" Takao pondered out loud. "We are free today anyway..."

"I think we should leave them alone; we might make things worse for them." Midorima objected to the suggestion, knowing that whatever Takao was going to drag him into would spell trouble many times over.

"But..."

A plan was starting to form in Takao's head, and he was unwilling to let go of the idea.

"Do you think we should tell them the truth?"

"Absolutely not. That is one thing I know is a very very bad idea." Midorima said firmly.

"They'll find out eventually... It's better to reveal everything before they get too into the relationship. They can think over things better too." Takao pressed on. Midorima shook his head.

"We are doing it, Shin-chan. We have to." His voice was resolute, and Midorima knew all was lost.

He sighed.

_May Lady Luck shine onto all of us, especially Aomine and Kise._

Perhaps he should prepare lucky items for those two, just as a precaution.

* * *

Kise's house

After the fiasco last night, the two of them had returned to Kise's house, and Aomine stayed over. They didn't do anything, of course, because Kise was a virgin and Aomine did not want to rush him.

The subject of them dating was unspoken, and yet both of them were aware that they were now a couple. It was a strange situation, there was no outright confession, exchange of kisses or anything, but somehow, they got into the mood of dating. Both parties still had their hidden agenda though, so they kept the 'relationship' going.

Now the two of them were seated in Kise's room awkwardly, for making-out was out of the picture because of Kise's delicate condition, and it was too cold outside to play basketball.

Kise cleared his throat for the thirty-six time (Aomine was counting out of boredom), and Aomine looked at him, not expecting anything.

But his expectations, or rather, the lack of, were wrong this time. Kise did have something to say.

"So, Aominecchi, let's watch TV?" He reached out for the remote situated on the table, and switched the television on.

A cheesy soap opera was going on, and Aomine signalled at Kise to change the channel, but Kise refused to.

"Wait, Aominecchi, I know this series! Senpai told me it's supposedly very romantic! The couple fall in love because of a misunderstanding caused by their friends, and after a whole series of events, they find out the truth but they still love each other, and they continue dating. And..." Kise trailed off, his expression changing, as if something has struck him.

Aomine had a bad feeling from the look on Kise's face. "And what?"

"... The guy finds out he has a terminal illness and dies." Kise wiped his eyes and sobbed hysterically.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT ROMANTIC? HE DIES!"

Aomine felt like shooting the blonde, who was sniffing crazily. _What were the 1001 ways of killing Kise again?_

"A-Aominecchi! Have you no heart? It's very tragic!"

_You just said it was romantic a few seconds ago..._

"Whatever, it's just a typical dramatized love story anyway, it's not like these things happen in real life. Stop crying, you are starting to remind me of Satsuki whenever she watches these." Aomine sighed and switched the television off. He had no interest in such ridiculous dramas which had zero relevance to his life.

The ringing of Kise's cellphone got Kise to stop his emotional outburst.

"H-Hello?" His voice faltered a little.

Angry squawks could be heard on the other end, Aomine didn't need to ask Kise to know that the lovebirds were calling. In fact, Takao would probably think that he had made Kise cry or something. He rolled his eyes at how blameable he was.

Kise hung up after a few words.

"Takaocchi says he has something to tell us, what do you think it is?"

Aomine shrugged:

"Maybe he's pregnant? Those two are like rutting bunnies when it comes to sex."

This earned him a playful whack from Kise.

"Aominecchi! Don't be mean!"

Aomine grinned. He leaned over and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Who are you calling mean?" He gave in to the sudden urge to tickle Kise, who burst out in laughter.

"A-Aominecchi, hahahaha. N-Not there! Hahahaha!" Kise tried to kick the tanned boy away, but to no avail. They stopped struggling after a while, both panting heavily from the ramble. Lowering his eyelids, Aomine leaned in and kissed Kise.

This time, Kise gave in to the pleasure. Aominecchi had proved himself to be rather serious, and Kise was inclined to enjoy himself. Aominecchi did kiss well after all. The experiences with girls paid off.

That thought gave Kise a jolt. It was undeniable that they both had their experiences with girls before, and somehow the thought that they weren't each other's firsts made Kise feel a little pity. Being with Aominecchi was definitely different from being with the girls, gender aside.

_W-What's this? I'm jealous?_

Kise's blush came on as the thoughts ran through his mind. Noticing the hesitance in the other boy, Aomine deepened the kiss.

"Don't think, just feel." He groaned into the blonde's lips. Kise let out a small moan back in response. He arched into the kiss, and opened his mouth wider, and-

"Kise! Aomine! OH I'M SORRY!" The door opened, and was shut just as quick by the intruder. Laughter was heard on the other side of the door.

Aomine felt like murdering someone, particularly a certain point guard of a certain basketball team from Shuutoku. Getting cockblocked twice in the span of a few days would make anyone cranky.

"What do you want?!" He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a grinning Takao and an embarrassed Midorima.

Takao slipped into the room, with Midorima following close behind. The black-head's idiotic grin widened when he spotted the rumpled sheets of Kise's bed. He grabbed Ao-chan and sat himself on the floor.

"Sorry about that, but it's actually your fault since I did tell you we were coming over."

At least Midorima looked apologetic for his boyfriends's extremely rude behaviour. He took out two items from the paper bag he was carrying.

"These are for you." The two of them looked down at their gifts.

A pumpkin and a weird black lump.

Kise looked confused at the pumpkin.

"Er... Thank you, Midorimacchi. Do you all want to eat it now?"

Midorima sighed. "It's your lucky item. Don't eat it, or you'll get food poisoning like a certain idiot." It was clear who the 'idiot' was.

Takao protested:

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that expired ice cream was your lucky item that day? And it was a hot day, I tell you!"

"Well, then what's this?" Aomine prodded the black lump in bewilderment.

"Coal."

"Huh?"

"It's coal."

"I know that! So why are you giving us lucky items anyway? Does Cancer need to be a Santa Claus today or something? Christmas is 2 weeks away, for your information."

Midorima looked irritated.

"I am merely looking out for you two. I get the feeling that lucky items are really needed for this situation. Of course, lucky items are needed every day, but unbelievers like you all simply refuse to understand their importance. Which-"

"SHIN-CHAN."

Midorima stopped.

"What is it, Takao? Don't interrupt my explanation on the importance of lucky items. I-"

A flying yellow bear at Midorima's face stopped his rant.

"Hey! Don't mistreat Ao-chan!" Kise cried and snatched the toy away.

"Oi, can you just spit out what you came here to say? Kise and I are busy." Aomine snapped. They were veering off-topic.

Takao turned solemn.

"Kise, Aomine. Okay, this may seem weird, and you two may be angry, confused or anything after hearing this, but let me and Shin-chan apologise first."

Kise and Aomine turned serious as well. This looked very bad, for Takao to be apologising so unjokingly.

With a sharp intake of breath, Takao spilled the whole thing out.

* * *

After the confession

"You mean it was a lie? When you told me Aominecchi hated me? And made me do all those things?" Kise's hurt was unmistakable, and both Midorima and Takao flinched, the guilt washing over them.

"Don't be stupid, you are annoying and shit, but it's not enough to make me hate you. Shit, I should have known something was up ever since Kise started acting weird. What I guessed at Maji Burger was the truth eh?" Aomine growled, letting anger taking over his reasoning.

Midorima and Takao remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"You two should be glad Kise and I do like each other, and that this thing wouldn't affect us much-" Aomine continued, his body seething in anger.

"There is no 'us'."

Aomine stopped talking.

"Huh?" He glanced at a shaking Kise.

"Don't you get it? There is no 'us'! The whole thing was just misunderstanding, if Takaocchi and Midorimacchi didn't do this in the first place, then we wouldn't have gotten together at all! Aominecchi, this relationship shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

Aomine was shocked at the outburst, Midorima and Takao looked worried.

Kise was panicking:

"Because of this, you think you like me because you think I like you, and I like you, but not that like-like, but because you think I like you so you like me, I got affected and I think I like you as well! So actually we don't like each other at all!"

Apparently this made sense to Kise, who panicked even more. Aomine was unable to process the previous sentence. Midorima raised his brow, while Takao grew more worried.

"Calm down, Kise." Aomine tried to soothe the confused blonde.

"I AM CALM!" Kise screeched. He slowed down his breathing.

"I-I need some time to think." Kise muttered before he staggered out of the room. Aomine had a sense of deja vu again. He glared at the couple in the room with him.

_Now what do I do?_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Ahhh I admit my fail here! As mentioned by **haruno mizuhime** in the review, it shouldn't be hot if its Christmas time :P I completely forgot about the weather in Japan because I don't experience weather changes much in Singapore (it's always hot with the occasional rainy season). Haha I've changed it from 'hot' to 'cold' :P

There's actually no fixed timeline for this story, so I was referring to the actual Christmas haha :3 I may have plans for a Christmas chapter, hence the mention xD

To ensure I do not fail further, I have enlisted the help of **swiftasanarrow** on Japan's weather and to beta this chapter :P Go check out her K fics if you are a Sarumi fan! (shameless advertising here :P) And I haven't replied to many reviews yet because I just got back, sorry! .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

CHAPTER 15:

That day, the popular model Kise Ryouta was again seen running frantically out of his house and down the streets to an unknown destination.

Kise carried on as fast as his legs could carry him, and even for such a wonderfully, athletically-blessed person like him, he soon felt the fatigue setting in. Hence he stumbled over to the nearest bench and collapsed on it, causing squeals from the other bench occupants who were excited about the fact that a breathless Kise Ryouta was beside them.

Ignoring the flashes and shutter sounds of the phone cameras, the still-disoriented Kise tried to collect his thoughts. What just happened was messy and yet fresh in his mind, the kiss, Takaocchi's confession and Aominecchi's defending of their 'relationship'. The last one was something he did not expect at all, and it was what had thrown his mind off the track and started his panic attack.

And because of that panic attack, here he was, at this bus stop, about to think things over.

Burying his head in his palms, Kise sighed. This was all so very confusing, and he did not know where to begin. He didn't know what exactly he should be doing or even feeling right now. He was simply experiencing many different feelings all bombarding him at once. Part of him was angry at Takaocchi and Midorimacchi for tricking him into doing all sorts of embarrassing things just to make Aominecchi 'like' him, and another part of him was a little relieved to know that Aominecchi had never hated him from the start.

_Ahhhhhh, Aominecchi must have been really creeped out!_

The thought of what Aomine might have thought of him during all those times suddenly descended on him, and he groaned.

_Ahhhh I want to die I want to die Iwanttodie!_ He sobbed a little - how could he ever face Aominecchi after this? Aominecchi probably saw him as a total lunatic from all the stuff he did. He didn't even understand why Aominecchi claimed that he liked him. Looking back, Kise knew that he had made himself out to be a total madman. Aominecchi should have been disgusted, and even disturbed by him!

_Or maybe… Aominecchi pities me..._

That was probably it. Aominecchi saw his feeble attempts to attract him and decided to give in. It was the only plausible explanation. He nodded to himself.

He didn't want pity, if Aominecchi wanted to go out with him, he would rather they went out because of love than pity. He didn't want to appear as someone who was desperate for a boyfriend.

And from what Aominecchi said, it seemed that he still considered them as... boyfriends even after the big reveal (which probably had further encouraged Aominecchi's pitying).

_Aominecchi will soon realise that having a relationship out of pity will definitely not work out. I better give him some time to think..._

A sudden twitch of his nose and the loud sneeze that followed reminded him that he had run out of the house with nothing but the clothes on his back, which were definitely not sufficient at the rate the temperature was falling. He better find some shelter from the cold, lest he fall sick.

Sighing, he made a resolution to avoid the tanned boy until things cooled down.

* * *

Kise's room

Aomine sat on Kise's bed, his arms folded and legs crossed, and stared angrily at the couple opposite him on the floor. Kise's outburst came as a surprise, for he didn't expect the blonde to question their relationship. Even without the lovebirds' interference, Aomine thought that they went together very well, and he was thus open to going out with the blonde. Apparently Kise didn't feel the same as he did, he thought dryly.

He sighed, causing a small flinch from Takao, who looked at him with a half-goofy, half apologetic expression.

"Aomine... Forgive us? We didn't mean for it to go that far, and after we realised that you two are compatible, we did try to help!"

Aomine raised his eyebrows at that. He sighed again.

"I'm not angry, even though I should be... What I'm worried about is Kise and what he thinks. What if he dies out of embarrassment? You guys made him do some really stupid stuff, you know." He felt obliged to point that out. Kise didn't deserve to get humiliated like that.

The two looked sheepish upon hearing this. Midorima spoke up.

"The only thing we can do now is to wait for Kise to get back. We don't know his whereabouts, but he should be returning back since its getting colder outside."

Aomine sighed. He was doing that a lot recently.

"He must be somewhere nearby; you don't think he'll run off to somewhere far away?"

* * *

Kuroko's house

"Kise-kun... How may I help you?" Kuroko enquired, his eyes scanning the blonde's tired face. Kise had wrapped his scarf around him like a mummy, and he looked paler than usual.

Kise reached out and grabbed the blue-haired boy by the arms. The blonde's arms were freezing, and his teeth chattered as he spoke.

"K-Kurokocchi, let me stay here for a while…"

"No." The rejection was not unusual to Kise, who had a counter-attack up his sleeve.

"I'll treat you to vanilla shakes, as many as you want."

The answer was immediate. Although it was obvious, Kuroko's eyes lit up in delight.

"Okay." He opened the door to let the blonde in.

Kise stepped into the house, and noticed another presence in the living room.

Kagamicchi was there too, on the sofa, and he looked a little irritated.

_I think I intruded on their love-love moment..._

"Ehehehe, hi Kagamicchi…" He waved a little, but found that he had no strength to lift his arm. _Strange_, he thought as he let his arm drop down. Kagami gave a "Hi" back.

"Kise-kun has decided to drop by for a while, I hope you don't mind, Kagami-kun. He's treating me to vanilla shakes though, so I guess it's okay." Kuroko said rather expressionlessly even though his tone implied that he was unwelcomed. Kagami gave Kuroko an expression that seemed to say: you chose vanilla shakes over me?! Kise pretended not to notice that and stifled his snicker.

Kuroko took a seat beside Kagami, and Kise took the initiative to sit down on the remaining sofa. Silence went on for the next few minutes, until Kagami couldn't stand it anymore

"I'll get tea." He got up and left.

That seemed to trigger something in Kuroko. He began speaking:

"What did Aomine-kun do?"

Kise thought it was funny how Aominecchi was thought to be in the wrong, but he didn't voice his sentiments out.

"Takaocchi told me everything."

This time Kurokocchi didn't mask his surprise. Something flickered in his eyes and he nodded.

"I see."

Kurokocchi didn't continue after that. Kise wasn't sure if he should carry on.

The silence continued. Kise couldn't stand it anymore. Was Kurokocchi really that uninterested in him?

"Aominecchi said it didn't matter because we still like each other, but I think it does..." he trailed off, feeling a sudden bout of dizziness.

"And do you?" Kuroko pressed, his body leaning forward a little.

"Huh?" Kise's brain seemed to be malfunctioning; Kurokocchi's words didn't make sense to him. He coughed a little. Kagamicchi started to look concerned.

"Are you sick? Your face is red." Kise stared at him weakly before sneezing. Kagami looked at Kuroko:

"He's definitely sick. He must have caught a cold. Look at what he's wearing! Should we contact his parents?"

Kuroko nodded. "I think it's best if we do that."

Kise shivered. It felt as if his mind had short-circuited.

* * *

Kise's house

Kise was still not back.

Aomine paced around the room, while Midorima and Takao tried to contact the blonde. Kise's phone seemed to be switched off, and Aomine wondered if Kise was so angry that he refused to speak to them.

While pacing, Aomine came up with possible scenarios for Kise's no-show.

_He probably got caught up in a traffic jam... Or got lost... Or got frozen to death out there._ All three scenarios were not very likely, so Aomine discontinued his train of thought.

But as the minutes passed and Kise was still missing, Aomine was starting to believe that one of his scenarios might be true after all.

_Shit, I need to go and find him._

He stood up, opened Kise's closet, and marvelled at the wide array of clothes before he remembered what he had opened it for. He grabbed a bright yellow windbreaker (why Kise chose that colour when it camouflaged with his hair, Aomine didn't know) and a few other layers of winter wear from the closet and put them on. It was a tight fit, for Kise was still smaller than him, but he managed to squeeze into the clothes.

"I'm going to find him."

Midorima and Takao watched him, worry still evident on his faces. Aomine opened the door, and almost ran into Kise's mother. He immediately apologised.

"Boys, Tetsuya-kun just called to say that Ryouta is sick, I'll be going over to get him, so I think you all can return home first."

Aomine sighed in relief. Kise was safe! The sinking feeling which lurked in his heart was replaced by a soaring feeling.

He tagged along with Kise's mother to Tetsu's house, and the door swung open and showed Bakagami's worried face.

Aomine pushed past the red-head to Tetsu, who was bent over a feverish Kise lying on the sofa. A wet cloth was placed on the blonde's forehead, and breathless pants were coming out from Kise's mouth.

"A-Aominecchi? Mom?" Kise whispered the words out, as if talking was a difficulty to him. Aomine's heart clenched at the sight of the blonde. Kise looked terrible.

"Ryou, I'm here to take you home." Kise's mother murmured gently to her sick son. Aomine assisted her in lifting Kise up, and the two of them supported him back to the car.

"Thanks, Tetsu... Kagami..." Aomine muttered. He was thankful for the fact that nothing serious had happened.

"Take care of him, Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered. Aomine nodded and he got into the car.

He sat in the back of the car, with Kise's head resting on his lap. Kise's breathing was slowed down, indicating that he was drifting off to sleep. Aomine let him nap, his fingers occasionally moving to brush away the damp strands of Kise's fringe.

He asked Kise's mother to let him take care of the blonde, and after the initial reluctance, Aomine was allowed to stay.

Not that he knew how to take care of the sick though. He didn't fall sick often, and in those rare occasions his mother or Satsuki would take care of him. Maybe he could google it or something.

He remembered what Tetsu had done and placed a towel on Kise's forehead. He felt a sense of accomplishment and stared down at the blonde proudly.

_Wait this is not the time to be proud!_ He scolded himself.

Kise groaned a little in his sleep, and Aomine wracked his brains for another remedy.

He got out more towels and a basin. He would sponge the blonde. He remembered it was effective in cooling him down, and he wanted to alleviate the blonde of any discomfort.

He propped the blonde's body up with pillows, and removed the blonde's clothes. Leaving the singlet and boxers on, he started wiping Kise's burning body. He felt a little embarrassed, touching Kise when he was barely conscious, but he ignored it in favour of cooling the blonde. Kise groaned again, and his eyes cracked open.

"A-Aominecchi?" He croaked out. His voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"Don't talk. Just go back to sleep." Aomine wiped his forehead. The sweat seemed to emanate from Kise's forehead endlessly, and truthfully, Aomine was a little annoyed at this continuous flow of perspiration.

"It's cold..." Kise trembled.

"Hold on." Aomine switched off the fan and air-conditioner.

"Better now?" Aomine asked. It was stuffy in the room, despite the cold temperature outside.

Kise shook his head slowly:

"C-Cold..."

Aomine pulled the blankets up to Kise's chin. He stuffed a few pillows around the blonde.

"How about now?" Kise shook his head again.

Aomine took out a few thick woollen sweaters and made Kise wear them. Kise was still shaking.

He resisted the urge to just stuff Kise into an oven. Or to just boil the blonde. Who knew taking care of a sick person could be so troublesome? He sighed. Or they could have sex. That'll sure warm both of them up...

"Aominecchi..."

"Hmm?" He asked, a little distracted by his not-so innocent thoughts of how to keep the blonde warm.

"It's hot..." Aomine wanted to throttle him, sick person be damned.

"Okay, wait." Aomine switched the air-conditioner on.

_Please let him be satisfied, please let him be satisfied._

Kise sighed. Aomine sighed as well.

Kise's mother called him down to bring up the porridge she had cooked for Kise. Aomine followed her instructions like the good boy he was. He blew on the spoonful of porridge to cool it before bringing it to the mouth of the other.

"Ahhhhh." He ordered the blonde. Kise opened his mouth obediently, and the spoon was popped into his mouth. Aomine took his time with feeding Kise. It was kind of cute to watch the boy chew and swallow the food slowly.

When they were done, Aomine laid Kise down again, and Kise watched him as he busied himself with cleaning up the towels and bowl.

"Aominecchi..." Kise murmured. He sounded better now.

"Yes?"

"Thank you... I'm sorry... For the trouble..." Kise coughed but smiled weakly at him.

Aomine smiled back.

"I'll get you your medicine."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello, depending on how I write, tomorrow's chapter will be the last/ second-last chapter! So I just want to thank all readers for staying with this fic, reviewing, favouriting and so on! It's going to be sad to end this series, and I'm not sure if I'll be coming out with more, but I hope that this fic has brought you all lots of feels and you all will continue to support any possible future fics xDDD

That being said, I don't think Break the Boundaries can be written anymore since my style has changed a little when I first thought of it. I'll see how it goes though, but don't get your hopes high up!

Nothing much goes on in this chapter, just that I'm providing a background for tomorrow's Christmas chapter xDD But please do enjoy chapter 16!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

Under Aomine's watchful care, Kise recovered a few days later, just in time for Christmas (which was one day away). Which was great, since Takao had come up with the brilliant idea of a Christmas party, and it would be a pity if he had missed it.

Nothing had been said about the whole incident (Kise didn't know what else to call it) after Takao's confession. Aomine chose to take it as a good sign, since Kise continued to hang out with him and such. He suspected that his taking care of the sick Kise played a big part in getting Kise to accept him, and he was secretly glad that he didn't lose his patience.

So now, since Kise was able to attend the party, they were doing last minute Christmas shopping. Kise had bashfully (or maybe the blush was the remnants of his fever) asked him to accompany him, and Aomine (who realised that he had forgotten about buying Christmas presents), agreed to tag along.

They walked around in the shopping mall, having fun deciding over what to get the others (they had decided to share presents since it made things easier). Kise tucked the nail polish set they were getting for Midorimacchi into the plastic bag before they headed out of the shop. Both of them had agreed, amidst the choked chortles, that being the nail-freak Midorima was, a manicure set was the perfect Christmas gift for him.

They continued their shopping until everyone was accounted for, and decided to stop for lunch. Over lunch, Aomine realised that they bought presents for everyone but each other. Thus began his great plan of discreetly buying Kise's present.

After eating, he stood up and said:

"I've got to go, and er... Clean my room!"

_Nice excuse_, he applauded himself.

Thankfully, Kise bought it, and nodded his head as he said:

"Ah, I've also got to clean my room!" Aomine sighed as he wished Kise best of luck with the room-cleaning.

With that, the two waved goodbye to each other, and both went off on their own way.

* * *

Aomine's POV

Feeling relieved that Kise had to clean his room, Aomine walked along the shops in the mall, pondering on what he should get Kise.

He had already given him facial products, and Ao-chan, so those kinds of things were out of his list. Sensing the deja vu of choosing a present for the blonde, Aomine sighed.

He wanted the gift to be significant and special, since it would be his first gift to Kise after they got together (if they were even together). He knew that the lovebirds had got each other matching necklaces before, and since he wanted to be original, that was out of his list too.

_Arghhhhhhh I should just write a card for him!_ Why was Kise the hardest to buy presents for? Even Akashi was easier! The knife sharpener was definitely one thing the red-head would appreciate.

He was busy thinking of possible gift ideas that he failed to notice his surroundings. A flash of yellow shocked him, for it could only be one thing. Why was Kise still here? Wasn't he supposed to be cleaning his room? Aomine ducked behind a pillar, and watched the blonde wander around aimlessly. He was probably lost, since this was Aomine's home region and not Kanagawa. Aomine resisted the urge to go out and bring the pitiful-looking blonde home. It would ruin his plans if he appeared in front of Kise now.

He waited until Kise vanished behind a few shops and ran off in the opposite direction. He peeked out from the shop door he was hiding behind, and sighed in relief once he ascertained that the blonde was nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me sir, how may I help you?" He jerked around and almost bumped into the saleslady. He looked around the shop and, struck by a crazy yet tempting idea, proceeded to hunt for his ideal present.

* * *

Kise's POV

That was close.

Wasn't Aominecchi supposed to go home and clean his room? Why was he still wandering around the shopping mall?

Kise took a small peek from the wall he had scurried behind upon seeing the tanned boy. Great, how was he going to shop for Aominecchi's present like that? He hid his head as Aominecchi's head turned in his direction.

_Arghhhh go home, Aominecchi!_

He was tempted to call the other and ask about the progress of his room cleaning, but decided against it. He himself wasn't cleaning his room after all.

He waited until Aomine was out of sight before he stepped away from the wall.

Kise sighed as he walked in the direction Aomine just went. Sure, it made sense if he went in the opposite direction if he wanted to avoid Aomine, but he had just come from there, and there was nothing he could buy. He just had to be very careful when walking there.

To his relief, Aominecchi had disappeared, and he was free to walk wherever he wanted to. He glanced around the shops, before continuing on to the shops at the back. This was extremely difficult! Even harder than Kurokocchi's present! (Which were rainbow-coloured platform boots so as to give him height and visibility.) It was a very practical present, and he thought that Aominecchi was brilliant for thinking of it.

_If only I had Aominecchi's gift of choosing gifts!_

He stared at the displays in front of him until something caught his eye. Once he had a clear view of it, he knew he just had to get it for Aominecchi.

Grinning excitedly, Kise ran into the store.

* * *

After shopping...

Aomine was rather proud of himself for what he chosen for Kise. Though it cost him quite a bomb, he thought it was worth it. It was quite a significant first gift after all. He patted the box in his pocket gleefully, headed to the exit of the shopping mall, and promptly bumped into Kise.

The two jumped back in shock as they registered each other. Aomine clenched his fist around the gift to make sure that it was safe.

Kise, was not so lucky, the bags he was carrying (he had volunteered to wrap the presents), had scattered on the floor, and Kise was extremely relieved that he had ordered Aominecchi's present to be delivered to his house due to the bulkiness. He cursed a little as he scurried to pick the bags up. Aomine joined in after getting over his shock.

Their hands brushed against each other. What coursed through them wasn't the famous electric shock of love. It was just static. They jerked back from each other again, blushing terribly for two reasons.

Firstly, they were embarrassed to be caught still loitering around when they were supposed to be cleaning their room. Secondly, they were obviously shy with each other because that was how one was supposed to react in times like this.

And because they were being all shy and awkward, none of them spoke up as they looked away from each other.

They stayed in that position for quite a while, gaining the curious attention of the mall-goers as they passed by. It wasn't everyday where one could see two hulking teenage boys being all shy and awkward on the floor. It was a very cute sight.

Aomine decided to try to explain:

"Cleaning supplies!"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I needed to buy cleaning supplies! You know those stains can be very stubborn hahahahahaha!" He chuckled nervously.

_Shit, does he know?_

Kise nodded frantically.

"Yes, indeed! Hahahaha I was just walking around to check out this mall, you know, since I've never been here before!"

The two continued their nervous chuckling. Aomine had the feeling that this pretence was not working out. The atmosphere was so terribly awkward that he couldn't stand it anymore.

"OKAY OKAY I ADMIT I WAS BUYING YOUR PRESENT!"

Kise was stunned by the sudden flare-up, but he turned red upon registering Aomine's words. Aominecchi bought him a present? He felt his heart beat a little faster in anticipation.

Aomine wanted to slap himself. His great plan had failed! He handed Kise the last of his bags and sulked a little.

Kise's face was red as he stared back at him:

"I was looking for your present too…" He looked down immediately as he said those words.

"Oh…"

It was Aomine's turn to be embarrassed. The awkwardness continued as they stayed there in silence, only this time, they were standing up already and so was not as awkward as before.

Kise was still curious, because Aominecchi had bought him a present, but try as he might, he could not guess what Aomine had got him:

"What did you get me, Aominecchi? I want to know!" He looked down and saw nothing in the tanned boy's hands.

Aomine's hands reached back into his pocket, and he clenched them tighter. He smirked at the curious blonde:

"You'll find out tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **It's the last chapter of SSR! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

* * *

CHAPTER 17:

Kise's house

Kise ran around his room, panicking about the fact that he couldn't decide on what to wear. Clothes were strewn all over the place, as their owner went through each of them quite a few times already. Kise wanted to look his best for the party, but the numerous rejected clothing on the bed made up almost the whole of his wardrobe, and he had nothing he deemed suitable to wear.

_I don't want to end up naked for the party..._ He sobbed a little and flopped down on the bed pathetically. Aominecchi was due to pick him up in half an hour's time, and Kise did not want to make the other wait. He ignored the irritating little voice in his head teasing him about how he wanted to look good for a certain someone. It was a Christmas party! Of course he had to look good!

He was tempted to wear a suit because it was simple and convenient, but he was afraid that it would be too formal. His modelling clothes were too skimpy (it showed his shoulders and stuff) and not at all appropriate for a Christmas party. All these considerations made things difficult, and he thought his head hurt a little from thinking too much.

_Ding dong! _It was the bell.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Thinking too much had wasted his time, and his half an hour was up. Kise dashed out of his room and peered through the peephole.

It was Aominecchi alright.

Kise opened the door, and smiled sheepishly at Aomine:

"Merry Christmas, Aominecchi!"

Aomine stared.

"What the hell are you wearing, Kise?"

Kise looked down and flailed a little. He had forgotten about his state of undress and in his haste, went to open the door.

Feeling embarrassed about his boxers (with pink hearts nonetheless) and very conscious of Aomine's close proximity, Kise's arms flew up to cover his chest.

"Hehehe, I'm not done yet... Sorry Aominecchi! Come in first!" He ushered the boy in.

"Not ready?! You are as slow as Satsuki when it comes to dressing up..." Aomine muttered as he removed his shoes and stepped in. Kise gave an apologetic grin in response.

"Help me pick, Aominecchi!" He grabbed the other's hand, not seeing the faint blush that followed on Aomine's face.

He checked Aomine's outfit, and was slightly appalled. Aominecchi was simply wearing a T-shirt and jeans- his everyday casual wear. _Does he have no sense of style?! _Kise mentally shook his head.

"Aominecchi! That's not what you wear to a party!" He scolded the tanned boy.

"Like they care what I wear..." Aomine shrugged.

"I don't care; you got to wear something suitable! I'll see what I have for you to wear!" He dragged the boy up to his room.

* * *

About half an hour later...

"Hey... We are going to be late, you know?" Aomine decided to remind the blonde since he was taking his own sweet time choosing an outfit. The blonde had thrown him some of his oversized clothes and told him to pick one from the pile so Aomine just took the first piece of clothing on top.

It being oversized for Kise didn't mean that it would fit him. In fact, it was a tight fit for Aomine. The black vest looked a little too small on him, and the pants were a little tight, but in overall, he looked fine. Kise had insisted that he wear a dark blue top to match his hair, and Aomine accepted it grudgingly.

He finished putting on the clothes and turned to see if Kise was ready. His jaw dropped in both shock and embarrassment as he saw what Kise was wearing.

Kise's outfit was exactly the same, with the vest and pants, only that his shirt was yellow. Aomine would have looked normal if Kise had worn something else, but coupled together, they looked like complete fools. Or performers. Or wannabe secret agents. Or a mushy love-love couple. Aomine choked at the last thought and wondered if Kise had planned it from the start.

_Shit, we are going to be the laughingstocks at the party._ But he didn't protest, for Kise looked really excited about their outfits.

Another eyebrow was raised as Kise emerged from his some room with a big bag containing the present. From what he recalled, they didn't buy that many presents to warrant each a large bag.

Dreading the party already, the both of them headed out of Kise's house and towards the party.

* * *

Takao's house

The party was in full swing, and everyone (with the exception of a few) was going wild. All current basketball teams of the Generation of Miracles were invited, and surprisingly, the Christmas spirit had overwhelmed the rivalry among the teams and now everyone was just partying.

Kise waved at Takao and an embarrassed Midorima. Aomine understood why. The green-head was wearing a Santa suit, complete with a fluffy cotton beard (Aomine knew Takao probably threatened/ seduced/ forced the guy into wearing it), and that was still okay, for Midorima was able to pull off the Santa look, but it was what his boyfriend was wearing that was the problem.

Takao definitely did go to the extreme; he was dressed as Santarina, which was so wrong in many ways. With white stockings peeking out of the red mini-skirt and the top which bared his shoulders and showed the body glitter he had on, Takao looked like a hooker dressed to get laid. That was probably his aim anyway, even though Aomine suspected he didn't need to do so to get laid every night. Aomine mentally sent Midorima his sympathies through his eyes, and snickered when he received a glare in return.

He and Kise went around giving out the presents, and also received their presents from the others. Waving goodbye to Murasakibara, who unsurprisingly was found near the refreshments, the two of them made their way over to the hosts of the party.

"Merry Christmas, Takaocchi, Midorimacchi! Nice clothes!" Kise complimented the two upon reaching them.

Takao winked:

"You too! Decided to go for the couple look, eh?" He nudged Kise. Aomine groaned in his mind. He knew their dressing was bound to gather attention.

"No no, it's just a coincidence! You should have seen what Aominecchi was wearing! Totally not appropriate for a party at all!" Kise complained and made sure that Aomine saw him rolling his eyes. Aomine snorted as a reply.

"Whatever, the others aren't dressed up anyway. It's just Mr. Fashionista here who wants to show-off." He pointed out as he scanned throughout the room. Casual-wear could be seen everywhere, and Aomine was regretting letting Kise talk him into changing. It was kind of hot in these clothes.

Kise smiled in a gentle creepy way.

"You should be grateful, Aominecchi. I am educating you about style, which you obviously are lacking."

Aomine was disgruntled. But Takao cut in before he could retort:

"Okay, quarrel's over. It's Christmas! Eat, drink and be merry! Oh! And here's your present! It is to be shared by you two." The pleasant smile failed to hide the mischievous glint in Takao's eye as he handed the box over. Aomine stared at him suspiciously while Kise accepted the present gratefully.

"Thank you, Takaocchi, Midorimacchi! I'm sure we'll love it!"

"You bet they will..." Midorima muttered under his breath.

"I know you will!" Takao corrected his boyfriend's words and smiled his supposedly pleasant smile again. Kise nodded excitedly.

"Oh, I see senpai! Let's go say hi, Shin-chan! Talk to you later, you two!" Takao waved frantically at Miyagi who had just entered the house, and then dragged Midorima over.

The two of them were left alone again, so they carried on mingling with whoever they ran into.

After Takao confirmed that most of the guests had arrived, everyone was forced to join in the series of games he had planned. They started with a few simple games, before Takao pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket.

"Let's see, this is a Western game I found off the internet. Er, Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Kagami turned red upon hearing the name of the game while everyone else perked up at the idea of a new game.

"Well, two people will enter here," he opened a closet door at the end of the house. "And do whatever they want for seven minutes."

"Hah? That's it?" Aomine raised his brow. It sounded really stupid.

Takao nodded.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" He asked.

For a while, nobody moved, and then Kuroko nudged Kagami to the front. Kagami was turning a furious shade of red, and he looked really reluctant to go in.

_What's his problem?_ Aomine was irritated. All he had to do was go in for seven minutes!

Takao slammed the door shut gleefully and looked at his watch. "Your time starts now!" He called out. He waited for a while before pressing his ear to the door. The rest of the people were starting to get confused.

They heard a few thumps from the closet, and some weird noises Aomine couldn't figure out. _This game is weird..._ He thought.

Seven minutes passed, and Takao threw the door open. A satisfied looking Kuroko stepped out with a still flushing Kagami. Their clothes and hair were all in disarray. A few of the party-goers caught on and some whistled while others had looks of disgust.

Kise tapped Aomine.

"I guess we can go together?"

Aomine shrugged. Even though he still didn't get it, it didn't seem to be a difficult game.

Takao was smirking as he called out:

"Who's next?"

Kise raised his hand immediately. "Us! Us!"

Takao's mouth opened into an 'O', as if he was surprised, but he let them enter the closet anyway.

Aomine was reminded of some horror movie when the door swung shut.

They were enveloped in darkness.

"Now what?" He asked. He couldn't see Kise at all.

"Now we wait." Kise replied. Aomine could hear a shuffling sound.

"For?"

"For seven minutes to be up." Kise answered. "I think I understand, this is a test of courage. Those thumping sounds we heard just now? They were trying to scare them."

"Ahhhh." Aomine nodded even though Kise couldn't see him. It made perfect sense. Bakagami did look terrified when he went in. He heard a groan from the outside and ignored it. _Trying to impersonate ghosts eh?_ He wasn't going to fall for their tricks!

He felt around for a place to sit, and upon feeling none, leaned against the wall instead.

"Hey! Stop leaning on me, Aominecchi!" Oops. It wasn't a wall. He shifted a little.

"Better now?"

"Yup!" came Kise's cheerful reply.

The two continued to sit there in the darkness. Kise started humming.

"Stop that, it's creepy." He heard a 'HMPH' from Kise, but he stopped.

The silence continued.

After a period of time, Kise spoke up:

"I think time's almost up."

Aomine nodded, again forgetting that Kise couldn't see him.

He stood up and brushed his clothes. Even without looking, he could tell that the closet was kind of dusty. There was a certain musky smell all around them.

"Aominecchi?" Kise's voice was quiet, it was rather unlike him.

"Hmm?" He looked in a random direction, taking a stab at guessing Kise's location.

Two hands suddenly grabbed both sides of his face, he yelped as his head was forced down and something dry descended on his lips.

Then the hands and the dry thing were gone, and he saw the light.

Only that it was a literal light, for Takao had opened the closet door. Takao's disappointed face greeted him as he stepped out. Still feeling confused over what had just happened, Aomine glanced over at Kise.

Kise looked as if nothing had happened, and he smiled at Aominecchi when he noticed the other staring.

_Okay, I was just imagining things... _He shivered. _Was that a ghost?!_

Pulling Midorima's shoulder back (he and Takao were next), Aomine whispered:

"Be careful, there's a ghost in there." This led to him being immediately judged by the green-head.

The game continued on, until they ran out of willing players. Just then, someone shouted:

"It's snowing!"

This led to everyone looking out to confirm that it was indeed snowing, and hence they all scrambled outside to watch the snow fall.

Aomine watched as Kise tried to lick off some snow which had landed on his nose. He looked absolutely ridiculous, and he found himself laughing before leaning over to lick it off for the blonde. Kise didn't seem to mind, and he laughed together with Aomine.

The entire group of people stood there in the snow, admiring the wintery view in front of their eyes. Despite himself, Aomine found himself smiling at the sight.

Then, he was pulled off to a corner behind Takao's house and made to wait there. Kise looked embarrassed when he came back and shoved something enormous into his arms. Aomine staggered from the weight and peered at Kise over the top of his present. At least he assumed it was his present.

"Open it." Kise refused to meet his eyes, his face turning a cute red. Aomine complied.

He tore the wrapping paper, but struggled a little because of the size. Kise laughed and helped him remove the remaining paper.

Aomine stared at the thing in his arms.

A big, blue bear, about the size of Ao-chan, rested in his arms, its beady eyes staring back at him. He looked at the still embarrassed Kise.

"It's Ki-chan." Kise fidgeted a little, his face turning redder.

"Ki-chan." Aomine repeated, his heart swelling all of a sudden for no apparent reason. He suddenly wanted to get down and roll around in the snow with it, but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to ruin this precious moment. And Kise would probably think he was crazy and take it back.

"Thank you, Kise. It's... I love it." He said it as sincerely as possible. Kise looked relieved and happy at the same time.

"Wait. Help me hold him for a while." Aomine handed Ki-chan over to Kise, who hugged it tightly. He dug into his pockets and brought out Kise's present. Putting the box in his mouth (he had no other way of holding it), and taking Ki-chan back, he jerked his head at Kise, silently telling him to take the box.

Kise extricated the box from his mouth, and looked back at him.

"Open it."

Kise opened it, and his expression was priceless as he fished out the ring. Aomine grinned.

"Read the words carved inside."

Kise brought the ring closer and read the words out:

"Something romantic."

"Romantic, isn't it?" Aomine asked proudly.

"Quite literally... Yes..." Kise answered, his expression unsure.

_Wait, what? _Aomine got closer to read the inscription, and sure enough, 'Something romantic' was inscribed there.

_Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!_

* * *

Flashback to the jewellery shop...

"What would you like to inscribe on the ring, sir?" The salesgirl inquired politely.

Aomine waved his hand nonchalantly:

"Something romantic."

* * *

End of flashback...

_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo! _Aomine screamed internally. _Damn that salesgirl!_

"Wait, it wasn't supposed to be these words! It's more of an 'I love you' or something like that!" He tried to explain.

"Do you mean it?" Kise's voice was shy as he asked this.

This time, Aomine was not his usual dense self.

"Of course I mean it! Why would I joke about something like that?"

Kise looked as if a thousand rainbows had appeared across the sky. He started trembling, his eyes watering slightly.

"And do you?" Aomine asked back, his previous confidence gone.

He looked so hopeful, earnestly waiting for Kise's answer, that Kise knew that Aomine was sincere. He nodded his head and answered shyly:

"I do too."

Aomine's eyes softened, he transferred Ki-chan to his armpit before taking the ring and slipping it onto Kise's finger.

"Merry Christmas." He was sure his face was as red as Kise.

Kise smiled and opened his mouth:

"Merry Chris-"

"HO HO HO HO HO HO!" The two were shocked out of their reverie by the sudden noise.

They turned to face the intruder.

Make that intruders, the whole party was standing there watching them. Aomine realised with a growing dread that they probably had witnessed the whole confession. He waited for the laughter to ensue.

"MISTLETOE!" Takao, being shorter than them, waved the green plant around them instead. "KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He ordered imperiously.

The crowd joined in the cheering:

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!"

Kise caught Aomine's eyes, and was startled to find Aomine looked amused.

"Ah, to hell with it!" With that, he grabbed Kise and kissed him right in front of everyone. The crowd cheered.

As they emerged breathless from the kiss, Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise as he passed Ki-chan over to Takao. Their foreheads touching and smiles wide and goofy, the two of them basked in the bliss that was each other.

It was a very merry Christmas for everyone.

* * *

After the party...

"Ahhhhh, that was fun! And I'm so glad Kise and Aomine got together!" Takao cheered and stretched his arms. They were cleaning up the mess from the party, and Takao was glad that there was nothing much to clean up. He was very tired after all that had happened today.

Feeling arms wrap around him and a face nuzzling him, Takao giggled and turned to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. The simple peck turned into a full-blown kiss, and soon the cleaning was forgotten as the two got more engrossed.

"Hmmm..." Takao moaned as Midorima sucked his tongue gently. Midorima continued his assault on Takao's mouth for a while before he descended down his body. He pushed his boyfriend's top up, and was about to latch his mouth onto a nipple, when

_SPLAT!_

Something cold and slimy hit Midorima's head. Midorima froze as something cold and sticky slid down his head. It was the leftover lime jelly. Takao groaned in frustration as Midorima stopped and turned towards the source of the flying jelly.

Aomine and Kise stood in the doorway, their faces full of mirth as they laughed at the two. Aomine was doubling over, and Kise had to catch him and they both stuck their tongues out at the two before they bolted.

"That was for everything! Merry Christmas!" roared Aomine as they escaped from the house.

Midorima was enraged:

"AOMINE DAIKI, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

His cry was ignored by the two subjects of his fury. Aomine and Kise high-fived each other gleefully as they headed to take the bus home.

_Well, everything went well, didn't it? _He got together with Kise, he got back at Midorima, and all was fine now. He grinned as he recalled Midorima's furious expression.

It was a sweet, sweet revenge indeed.

-END-

* * *

**A/N:** So it has come to the end of this fic! Aomine and Kise have their happy-ever-after now \o/

Again I want to thank everyone who has supported me in the different ways! This marks the end of my second chaptered fic, and I do feel that I have made improvements (I hope I did!), and I would like to know your opinions on this fic as whole (if any).

To be honest, I am considering a writing hiatus since I have no plans for any story for now, but some of you have suggestions that are tempting me to write (the KagaKuro one for example) OAO We'll see how things go then xD

Once again thank you everyone and have a very merry Christmas!


End file.
